An Old Story with a New Twist
by George Lennon
Summary: What happens when Sheena's younger brother comes to Sylvarant to find her? A little love, a little chaos, and a lotta action! Look for the sequels and My Name is Dustin.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello all, this is my first fic, and what better way then to do a TOS one? Ok, just so you all know, Sheena's brother is in it, who is fourteen years old. He becomes worried for his sister and has Yuan help him to Sylvarant, where he eventually finds her. Also, they already made pacts with Undine, Efreet, and Sylph, and got the unicorn horn.**

**Ok, I am taking a few things from Pirates of the Caribbean, as in, his theme is the music played when Jack escapes from the Pelegostos. His title displayed at the beginning is a costume title, which has him dressed up like Jack, and his sword is like his, so just so you all know, now onto the disclaimer! Please don't flame also...**

**Me: Ok, now lets choose my disclaimer mascot. It is... none other than the pink haired warrior Presea! Say the disclaimer.**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the Pirates of the Caribbean stuff put in the story.**

**Me: Very good, here's a cookie.**

**Prologue: The First Twist**

"Ok, I'm opening up the gate to Sylvarant, get on the rheaird I'm lending you and get through quick, this will only be open for a few minutes, so hurry up," Yuan said through the speaker of the machine.

"Fine Yuan, don't get so angry, I'm hurrying," A fourteen year old said to the speaker as he mounted the rheaird and got up to the altitude of the portal that appeared above the Tethe'alla base.

"Ok, the portal is open, you'll appear in the Triet desert, and right now they're heading towards the Tower of Mana, so use your map I gave you to get there," the Seraphim told him.

" Ok, but I have a question Yuan,"said Dustin, Sheena Fujibayashi's younger brother, as he went through the portal, and appeared in Sylvarant's Triet Desert.

"What is it?" Yuan snapped, losing his patience.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he said with a laugh as he sped off to the eastern continent.

"Haha, very funny, be grateful I helped you!" the blue haired half-elf yelled at the boy through the speaker

**Dustin gained the title of "Where's the rum?": A title for a pirate with a love for rum, even if it is a joke.**

As he flew over towards a tower he guessed was the next seal for the Chosen's journey, he saw six little dots on the ground halfway to the Tower. Out of nowhere, the rheaird started to beep and smoke started to pour out of the engine.

**Me: So what will happen to Sheena's younger brother? Find out next time, and also, I forgot to add, he doesn't have one of those ninja aliases, he keeps his real name, he never truly became one of the ninjas of Mizuho when the chief took him in.**


	2. Fogbound

**Me: Ok, next chapter is up! Last time Dustin was falling out of the sky at breakneck speed, what will happen next? Now disclaimer time!**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**Chapter 1: Fogbound**

_Man, I'm dead now, I'm not strong enough to survive the crash, looks like I'm dead... _he thought as it was falling in the opposite direction of the tower. _Wait! I may be able to steer my rheaird towards the tower, and I could make it a smooth landing and not die!_ the young Tethe'allian thought as he started to turn around his machine and descended towards the tower, speeding right over the six small dots earlier.

**Sheena's POV**

_Is that him? It's got to be! How did he get here?_ I thought frantically as I started to chase after his rapidly descending rheaird, not caring about anything in my way.

"Guys, we have to save the kid on that machine!" I shouted to the rest of the group as I stopped and saw the rheaird crash into the ground, it worried me, even though it made a relatively safe landing.

"Sheena? Is that person on the machine important to you? Because he could be dangerous to Colette's life," Raine told me, as she stopped and crossed her arms, unwilling to help.

**General POV**

Dustin survived the crash, though fell unconcious soon after he got off the machine, but before he fell unconcious, he saw a glimpse of his sister, and the large Tower of Mana. The group quickly ran over to him, in which after some convincing, Raine healed him, but had him tied up to make sure he wouldn't hurt Colette.

**Later that Night...**

Dustin finally woke up, and after realizing he was tied, and by the Chosen's group, he yelled at them,

"You untie me right now! And let my sister go! Or I'll kill you all, except for Sheena of course," he yelled at them as he started flailing about.

"Sheena, is this boy your brother? He seems nice," Colette said in her normal chiper voice.

"You seem calm even though I'm about to kill you!" he shouted again, finally freeing himself, as he picked up his hat and sword and pointed the blade at Colette's throat, looking around the people in the group nervously.

Kratos quickly got his blade at Dustin's throat, before he could do anything and told him in a stern voice, "If you continue this attitude, you'll quickly die. Is that what you want?".

"What I want to know is who are you?" Lloyd shouted at him, drawing one of his swords and pointing it at him, which made Sheena even more nervous.

"I'm Dustin Fujibayashi! Are you happy now?" he shouted at the red clad boy, not bothering to move at all.

"Fujibayashi? Does that mean Sheena's your sister? Genis asked him.

"Yes, he is my brother, and I'm sorry Dustin, I joined the Chosen on her journey after her group saved me from death," Sheena admitted to him, as he head dropped down and she stared at the ground, ashamed of what she has done to her brother.

"You did? Well, if my sister trusts you guys, I guess I can see if you guys are all right, who knows I may even enjoy the journey," he told them with a smile as Lloyd and Kratos put their swords down and sheathed them.

**Me: And end Chapter one!**

**Zelos: When do I come in?**

**Me: Shut up Zelos! YOu get one of the coolest duels later in the story, and you don't die! Consider yourself lucky!**

**Zelos: Fine!**


	3. Confessions

**Me: Ok, chapter three is here, I'll probably get past the Tower of Mana in this chapter. Presea, say the disclaimer**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**Me: Let's start!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Around one in the morning**

Dustin quietly got up, he couldn't sleep, he felt a strong feeling of love for Colette, but he didn't know why. He quietly went over to where Kratos was guarding the rest of the group.

"Kratos, you sleep, I'll guard the area for a bit," he told him as he stood next to him, noticing he wasn't moving

"I noticed you don't have an exsphere, it could be trouble if you get into a fight, but you're right, I could use a rest," Kratos said to him as he went over to where Noishe was and rested his head on him.

Dustin sat down, watching the night sky, lost in his thoughts about what his sister would think about him if she found out.

"It's pointless, she can never find out how I feel about her," he said with a sigh as he closed his eyes for a bit.

"Who won't know?" a voice asked as he practically jumped from his spot, his heart practically jumped out of him. He turned around and saw Colette, which made him relived.

"Oh, Colette, it's... nothing, no one," he said, not being able to tell her about his feelings.

"Come on Dustin, you can tell me. We're all supposed to be friends, and how will we be friends if we can't tell each other stuff?" she told him, thinking that he might be nicer to the group if he just set out his feelings.

"Oh, it's just, I've been having feelings for you, like feelings of love," he told her as he turned away from her, to continue watching the area, making sure no one would get hurt.

"You do? That's so sweet! I really like you too, I knew we could all get along," she said happily as she hugged him before going back to her spot where she was sleeping.

"Good night, Colette," was his last words to her before she closed her eye.

**Around ten in the morning**

"Ok everyone, this the Tower of Mana, it's the next seal, and then we head for the Tower of Salvation," Raine told them as they walked inside the large building, noticing the oracle stone.

"Ok, I'll place my hand on it," Colette told them as she walked towards it and set her hand on the stone, causing three magic circles to activate.

"Marvelous! This apparatus has awoken due to the oracle stone," Raine told them as she approached the magic circles.

"So we need to do something with the apparatus," Genis said as he approached it also.

"Lloyd, go step on that circle, and Genis go onto the other one," Raine told the two as she stepped on the other circle as the door opened. "Interesting, it probably only stays open if three people stand on them, so four have to go on, Lloyd, Colette, and two other people," Raine explained as Lloyd decided to bring along Sheena and Kratos.

"Ok, we'll go on ahead, you three wait here," Kratos told the three as they went through the door, in which around a few minutes later, a hologram of Lloyd appeared.

"Lloyd, the door here opened, we'll go on ahead, we should meet up before the seal and regroup," Raine told the hologram of Lloyd as the three headed on through more rooms and puzzles and met up with the other four. And once they got to the seal, the fought Iubarism which was promptly defeated. Then Remiel appeared, but not after the summon spirit Luna.

"Your journey has been long. You have done to reach this far, Colette, chosen one!" the angel said to her in a serious tone.

"Thank you... Lord Remiel," Colette said to him, in a very small voice.

"Let us grant you with additional angel powers," he said to her.

The others were happy, except for Dustin and Sheena.

"Now, go to the Tower of Salvation, and offer your prayers to the final seal, and then you will become a true angel... like me," he told her as he disappeared.

On their way out, in the main room, the group found Boltzman's Book, which could break Pietro's curse. As they exited the Tower of Mana, Colette fell onto the ground.

"Professor! It's Colette's angel toxicosis!" Lloyd shouted as he ran over to her.

"I see, we should rest here for the night, it would be best," Raine told them.

"... ?..." Colette tried to speak, but lost her ability to.

"I assume she's lost her voice," Kratos told them as the rest of the group was shocked.

**Later that night**

"Everyone, I have something to say, I want to explain to everyone why I was trying to assassinate the Chosen" Sheena said to everyone as she stood up.

"All right, we're listening, tell us about your homeland. A land that isn't in this world," Raine said, figuring out that the two weren't from Sylvarant.

"Wow, she is smart, figuring it out, but how?" Dustin asked her.

"Sheena said that Sylvarant will be saved. So it must mean you two aren't from Sylvarant," she said to the two, everyone else was shocked, except for Kratos, who was never shocked.

"Our world is Tethe'alla," Dustin told the group, as he stood up also.

"Tethe'alla? You mean the moon?" Genis asked.

"No, but even though I don't understand the specifics, there's another world that lies entwined to Sylvarant, as shadow is to light. That's Tethe'alla... our world," Sheena explained to them.

"Two entwined worlds?" Raine questioned.

"The two worlds lie direcly adjacent to each other. they just can't see one another. Our scholars say they exist on shifted dimensions. Anyway, the two can't see or touch each other, but they do in fact exist next to each other, and vie for the supply of mana," she explained to the group.

"So the Chosen's regeneration journey is actually to reverse the mana?" Genis asked.

"Yes, that's why my sister came here, to help our world," Dustin told them, as he sat down.

And after more talking, explaining, suprisement, and Colette writing on Lloyd's hand, they all went to sleep, to prepare for the next day's trek to Hima.

**Me: End chapter!**

**Lloyd: Dude, you killed the campfire scene.**

**Me: Shut up! So I cut it short, big deal, anyways, see you next chapter!**


	4. A Kidnapping and a Lost Soul

**Me: Ok, next chapter, time for them to go to Hima, break Pietro's curse, and go to the Tower of Salvation. So without further adieu, I do wanna bring out the disclaimer mascot, Presea!**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirataes of the Caribbean references.**

**Me: Let's begin!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The group woke up, starting their journey to Hima, to save the cursed Pietro, but how they were going to get to the Tower of Salvation was a dilemma, since it was surronded by mountains.

"It'll be difficult to get to the Tower of Salvation, unless we can fly there," Raine said, as they were apporaching Hima.

"I could always go there by myself, I don't mind, I'll be fine!" Lloyd told them as Colette wrote it on his hand.

"No! It would be too dangerous! I'm sure we'll find a way though," Dustin said, as they finally reached Hima when a guy approached them.

"So you all want to go to the Tower of Salvation?" the man asked.

"Well, Colette here is the Chosen of Regeneration, so we would need to get there," Raine told the man.

"She's the Chosen! Well, I'll let you all use my dragons for free to get there," he told the group.

"So you'll have dragons drop us off at the Tower of Salvation?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, come to the summit tomorrow morning and I'll have a few dragons drop you all off," he told them as he left.

"Well, that will work, but now we should cure Pietro, and get ready for tomorrow's journey to the Tower of Salvation," Kratos told them as they went into the inn and Raine used Resurrection to cure Pietro from his curse, in which he thanked them all greatly.

**Later that Night**

Lloyd left from the others to go on a walk as Raine leaned in and told them.

"Guys, we can't let Lloyd know what will happen to Colette tomorrow, he wouldn't let her do it if he knew she had to die," she explained.

"Yeah, Lloyd doesn't exactly like people being sacrificed, especially if it's Colette," Genis said, as they saw their friend coming back.

"Hey guys, are you all ready for tomorrow," Lloyd asked his friends.

Raine finally broke the silence by saying, "Well, we should all go to sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us,".

**That Morning**

"You all ready to see Sylvarant be regenrated?" Lloyd asked, as they were walking up to the summit.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be all bad, and Tethe'alla can always get regenerated," Dustin said as he looked over to Colette and smiled at her, and she smiled back. They finally made it to the summit when they saw four dragons on the summit, with the guy they saw yesterday.

"I will go with Colette," Kratos told them as the two mounted and flew off towards the tower.

"I should go with Genis," his older sister told them as the two went off also.

"Sheena, you go with Lloyd and I'll go alone," Dustin told his siter as he left to the tower, and finally Sheena and Lloyd left, but they were so far behind, they couldn't see the others.

**At the Tower**

"Guys, come on! The others are already in!" Dustin shouted to the two as they hurried over to the seal chamber. Where Colette offered her prayers and she flew up, her eyes revealed two red pupils, they then saw Remiel appear.

"Hahahaha! Now Martel's vessel is complete! Now I shall become one of the Four Seraphim!" The angel shouted.

"What? Martel's vessel? What is this about?" Dustin shouted at him, taking his sword out.

"So Cruxis is just a big lie? It was all to revive Martel? In fact, I don't care, you let Colette go now!" Lloyd shouted at him, everyone was surprised by his anger.

"That I cannot do, for she is Martel's vessel. This is Martel's new body that took years to complete. I have no use for any of you! Be gone!" Remiel shouted at them as the fight began, Lloyd's group won, and Remiel was defeated, but before he was defeated, Dustin made sure to stab him before he was finished.

"Colette, come back to us!" Lloyd shouted to her, but she didn't answer.

"It is no use. Not only did she lose her memory, but she lost the soul to listen to your words, she is now a puppet standing before death's door," Kratos explained to them as he walked into the seal chamber, in his Judgment outfit.

"Kratos!" Genis shouted at him, taking his kendama out.

"We will now take Colette as the new body for Martel," Kratos told them, as he walked over to the lifeless girl.

"Like hell you will!" Dustin shouted at him, as he stepped foward, his sword pointed at his neck.

"Lord Kratos... please, save me," Remiel said to him in a weak voice.

"Don't you remember Remiel? I was once of the inferior race, a human. Does the ultimate being seek help from that which he hates?" Kratos asked the angel, as he disappeared.

"So who are you Kratos?" Lloyd asked, as Kratos jumped down from the upper area, and revealed his angel wings.

"I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides the world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over The Chosen," he explained to them, as he took out his sword.

"So you deceived us!" Dustin shouted at him going right in front of him. "I will make sure you suffer for doing this!" he shouted again at him.

"Pfft. It doesn't matter, once Colette's body is taken, she will be reborn into Martel, and the world will be saved, isn't that what you wanted?" he asked, ignoring Dustin.

"Not if this is what has to happen!" Lloyd told him, the group fought Kratos, but lost, due to his angel powers. But before he could kill them, he appeared.

"So you wish to stop Martel from being born?" the angel asked them.

"Lord Yggdrasill," Kratos said, looking over at him.

"Another angel, I don't care how many of you there are, you will all pay for doing this to Colette!" Dustin shouted at him, turning his attention to Yggdrasill.

"You couldn't even stand my power, what about you? Are you Lloyd?" Yggdrasill asked Lloyd, as he turned away from Dustin.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine," Lloyd told him.

"People need not introduce themselves to a dog," Yggdrasill told him with a laugh.

"What did you say?" Lloyd asked, very angry with the angel.

"Fine, I shall tell you. I am Yggdrasill. Leader of Cruxis... and the Desians!" he told the group. The group tried to fight Yggdrasill, but was quickly defeated, Yggdrasill came down in front of them.

"P-parley," Dustin said with a weak voice.

"What are the terms?" Yggdrasill questioned him, as he halted his upcoming attack.

"Ok, you, or Kratos, or any of your soldiers can't kill Sheena," Dustin told him.

"And what do I get?" Yggdrasill asked him.

"You get to keep me as prisoner, and do whatever you wish to me," he told him as he managed to stand up.

"Fine, anyone else you wish to keep safe?" he asked him as Dustin looked behind him to see Lloyd pointing to himself.

"Nope, that's it," he told him as he stepped foward.

"Kratos, I entrust you to take him to the prison," he told the traitor as the two warped off.

"Damn! The Chosen has already become an angel! We have no choice! We're taking her back with us alive!" shouted Botta, who rushed into the room with a few Renegade soldiers. The Renegades teleport off, but with one less in tow.

"Renegades... as irritating as ever. Still, it is of little consequence, we have another subject for the hi-exsphere research," Yggdrasill said to himself as he teleported out of the seal chamber.

**Me: End of chapter! Dang that was long...**

**Sheena: So will Dustin not be in the story until we come to Welgaia?**

**Me: No, a person helps him out, now see you all next chapter!**


	5. Revelations

**Me: OK, thanks Lyn for the review, and this will be the next chapter, also, Dustin will not be in the story till around two chapters from now.**

**Dustin's appearance: Age: Fourteen. Height: Around five feet. Weight: A hundred pounds. Outfit: A short sleeve, black shirt, black pants, and the legendary Jack Sparrow hat. Other facts: Brown eyes, dark brown/black hair, no exsphere, slim, slightly muscular.**

**Me: Again, thanks Lyn, for the first review from someone else. I really like it, and I hope you'll follow my sequels and such. Now for the disclaimer!**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was the next morning Lloyd woke up in the Triet Base, the others watching him.

"So this is the Desian base we were at earlier," Lloyd said, remembering how the others came to the place earlier in their journey to save him.

"They aren't Desians," Sheena told him.

"They are an organization called the Renegades, they resemble and oppose the Desians, they saved us at the Tower of Salvation from a certain death," Raine told her pupil, who was still slightly confused.

"Ok, so we were saved by the Renegades, who look like the Desians, but really oppose them, I get it!" Lloyd said, as Genis and Raine sighed at him.

"Yes, the Desians are the pawns of Cruxis, who made Colette this way, and also took Dustin from our group," Raine explained, as she took a few steps around the room.

"So that also means Kratos is our enemies! He admitted it! He's one of Cruxis' Four Seraphom... who also stole my little brother... he's probably scared to death right now..." Sheena said as a tear dropped from her face, and landed on the metal floor.

"Ah, you're awake. Then please, come with me to the next room, our leader is waiting for you," A Renegade soldier told them as he came into their room. As they walked into the room, they saw Botta, and the Blue-haired man with the cape they met at other times.

"So, you are the Renegades?" Lloyd asked the blue-haired half-elf.

"Correct, we are an underground organization fighting the Desians, or rather, Cruxis," he told them as they listened intentionally.

"So Cruxis and the Desians are one in the same!" Lloyd shouted, balling his hand up into a fist.

"Yes, Cruxis controls the Church of Martel from the open, while they control the Desians from behind the scenes. The Desians are a subordinate organization controlled by Cruxis," Botta explained to them.

"The Church of Martel is nothing more than an instrument created by Cruxis to rule the world. Those who call themselves angels are half-elves, who've evolved using a special type of exsphere called Cruxis Crystals. They aren't gods or anything of the sort. Of course, the Church of Martel and the Chosen know nothing about it," the blue-haired man told the group.

"... What is Cruxis trying to do? Are they doing this just to rule the world?" Lloyd questioned the two.

"Do you intend to have us explain everything? How about using your head a little," the man with the cape snapped at him, obviously annoyed.

"It's to revive the Goddes Martel, it seems meaninglessly drawn out and complicated," Raine said, as she folded her arms.

"Yes, and our goal is to stop the revival, in which the Chosen would become her vessel, and she is an obstacle," Botta told them.

"Unfortunately, the Chosen has completed her angel transformation. The Chosen is now a lethal weapon whose only goal is self-preservation. We wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. But now we have the key to stop Martel's resurrection. We no longer need the Chosen!" the caped half-elf told them as Renegade soldiers surronded the group. "What we need is you, Lloyd Irving!" he shouted to them.

"What's so special about me?" he asked him, still somewhat confused from everything he learned a few minutes ago.

"That's none of your concern! Get him!" he told his soldiers, but before they could, Lloyd kicked the blue-haired half-elf.

"Lord Yuan!" one of the soldiers shouted as the rest went to protect him. As they made their escape, and Sheena summoned Corrine to distract the soldiers. Then Lloyd's group finally made it to the area where Lloyd was once before.

"Damnit! What's so special about me! Those Renegades need to make up their mind about whether their our enemies or not!" he shotued in anger.

"So, what do we do now?" Genis asked the others.

"Sheena, where did you get your exsphere?" Raine asked the ninja.

"Well that came out of nowhere. I got it at the Imperial Research Academy before I came here," she told her.

"Is it normal for people in Tethe'alla to equip exspheres?" Raine asked her.

"No, not at all. The technology was originally brought over by the Renegades. Nowadays exspheres are mainly attached to machines," she told the group.

"So Tethe'alla and the Renegades are on the same side?" the swordsman asked.

"I'm not sure if you can say that. But the Renegades were the ones that brought us information about the nature of the two worlds. And the plan to assassinate the Chosen was their idea. They talked the King and Pope into it. If you desire for Tethe'alla to prosper, kill the Chosen of Sylvarant," she explained to the group.

"That's horrible!" the younger half-elf said sadly.

"Lloyd, I suggest we go to Tethe'alla," Raine told him.

"Why Tethe'alla?" Genis asked his sister.

"don't you remember what Yuan said? Angels are half-elves that evolved using special exspheres called Cruxis Crystals," Raine told them.

"Oh I get it! Colette's current condition is caused by the Cruxis Crystal!" Lloyd said, as Raine and Genis sighed again, already knowing that.

"I'm pretty sure that they're studying the Cruxis Crystal that belongs to the Tethe'alla Chosen at the Imperial Research Academy," Sheena told the group.

"There's a Chosen in Tethe'alla too?" Genis questioned his companion.

"Of course. The world regeneration ritual is carried out in Tethe'alla as well. The Church of Martel exists, too," she told them.

"Yeah. There are too many things that we don't know: Cruxis' objective, the Renegades, the method to save Colette, how to save Dustin... So let's just start with what we can do now," Lloyd told them.

"So we're going to Tethe'alla?" Sheena asked her companion.

"Yeah. That's the only lead we have right now. And this time, I'm going to fulfill my role. I'm not going to let Colette bear this burden all by herself anymore," Lloyd told them.

"Same with me, I won't let Dustin down anymore, he's always tried protecting me, now's my chance to protect him," Sheena told them.

"How are we going to get to Tethe'alla?" Genis asked Sheena, thinking she would know how.

"My understanding is that you can travel to Tethe'alla by passing through a distortion in space. As far as I know, crafts called rheairds are the only thing that can do that. The Renegades should have them somewhere in the base," she told the rest of the group. After a while, they finally found the areas where the rheairds were at, Raine activated the console which made them appear.

"Hurry! They'll catch us!" Sheena told them as they each boarded a rheaird, blasting off into Tethe'alla, in which they started to lose fuel.

"What's happening?" Lloyd shouted over to the others.

"It must be the fuel gauge! Look, it's empty!" Raine shouted over to them.

"Since you've unleased the seals in Sylvarant, there's not enough mana in this world! Which means we're gonna fall!" Sheena shouted to them as they crashed on the top of Fooji Mountains.

**Me: End chapter!**

**Genis: Why were you referring to Yuan as blue-haired caped man or half-elf with cape and stuff like that?**

**Me: Because you guys didn't know who he was, so it could cause some disturbance. Well, see you all next chapter!**


	6. The New Journey

**Me: Again, thanks Lynsandria for the review, this chapter will havesome of Dustin in the Tower of Salvation, and around chapter 8, it'll be time for his jailbreak, where he will get a lot of help escaping, and Zelos gets beaten up by him twice. An there will be times where I will skip short, unimportant segments throughtout the area. And Lynsandria, please support my writings by putting ColettexDustin in your pairings list somewhere! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the slight Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**At Welgaia**

Dustin was sitting in the jail cell, he had tried numerous times to get out, but the bars were too strong, he then saw an angel soldier come over.

"You are wanted in hi-exsphere experimentation, Host Body D180," the angel told him as he dragged him off to a dark room, where they placed an exsphere on him, but it was unlike any other exsphere, the moment it was placed on him, it hurt. He screamed incredibly loud, he felt his life force being destroyed, bit by bit, and the exsphere seemed to grow, the more he screamed, the larger it got.

"Ah, I see the Cruxis Crystal is already growing, I could tell by your pitiful screams, but no one will save you from your fate," Yggdrasill told him as he hovered into the room. (Also note, he is chained to some sort of operating table, unable to move.)

"You! Damnit, I don't care what you do to me, but you return Colette to normal right now!" he shouted at him, but he just laughed at him and left. And shortly, thereafter was brought back to his cell, where he picked up his hat, and slumped back in the corner, feeling anger, yet said nothing, knowing he would die in this hell.

**Outside Meltokio**

"Ok guys, this is where I leave you all, but here, take this lette to the King, and tell him it's from Sheena, you'll get an audience for sure," Sheena told them as she started to walk off.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?" Lloyd asked as she turned around.

"I have to report my failure to the Chief, but we'll see each other again, I know it!" she said happily as she ran off and they walked into the city of Meltokio. And after a few minutes, they ran into him...

"Hey, watch it!" a woman shouted as the lifeless Colette bumped into them.

"Watch where you're going!" another woman shouted.

"Now, now, settle down, my darling hunnies! Hi there, my little cool beauty, are you hurt?" a red-haired man that looks like a girl (haha) said to Colette, but she didn't respond.

"Well! Master Zelos himself has deigned to speak to this girl, and yet look how she acts!" the woman shouted to them.

"Just look at her! It's not even festival time and yet she's dressed up in an angel costume. How stupid are you?" another woman insulted Colette.

"Can you believe the nerve of this hag?" the other woman asked.

"What did you say!" Genis questioned angrily.

"Genis, let it go. She's obviously never looked in a mirror," his good friend told him.

"What did you say?" the woman yelled at him.

"You're all behaving like children," Raine scolded.

"Now, now, settle down. Are you upset, my little angel? You know, I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile," he said to her, but when he got close, she flung him up in the air, but he managed to land on his feet thanks to an exsphere.

"Whoa! Wow, that was a surprise. You sure are strong, my little angel. You certainly startled me!" Zelos said, obviously hitting on Colette.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked him, obviously creeped out.

"No offense, but I'm not interested in talking to guys," Zelos said, as he started to walk over to Raine.

"I hate this guy already," Genis said with a sigh.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Zelos asked Raine.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine," Raine said to him, obviously annoyed by him already.

"Now that I hear someone say it, it does sound kind of arrogant,' Lloyd said sadly.

"You haven't heard of me? Well, I guess I still have a ways to go," Zelos said, as his groupies beckoned for him to leave.

"What an ass! He was grinning like an idiot the entire time. What's wrong with that guy?" Genis said, obviously having enough with him.

"He had an exsphere on him," Raine told the others.

"So that's how he reacted so fast. But, we should head to the castle now," Lloyd said as the group approached the castle.

"Who are you people?" one of the guards asked.

"We want to meet the King," Lloyd told the guard.

"His Majesty is ill and is not granting audiences. Please leave," the guard told him as another guard came to switch shifts.

"Oh, Presea, please take the sacred wood to the castle," a pastor told a young girl as they enterd the church.

"Yes," she said as she started to drag the wood out of the church, and then we ehard Genis say how cute she is and that she has an exsphere, and then they decided to help her to get in the castle.

"Hey, Presea!" Genis called over to her as the rest of the group introduced themselves and explained that they needed to get in teh castle. So Lloyd and Genis tried to carry the sacred wood, but couldn't, so Presea carried it and they got in the castle. They then went to the Royal Chambers and saw the King, the Pope, and Zelos.

"Chosen, do you know them?" the Pope asked him.

"Well, I don't know if I'd say I know them. Just what are you people doing here?" Zelos asked the group.

"So you're Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana," Raine said, causing surprise throughout the room.

"So you... what's your name?" Zelos asked Lloyd.

"Lloyd," he said.

"So what's your purpose for being here, Lloyd?" Zelos asked him, and then the group gave the King the letter, and then they were asked to stay in the Crimson Chambers, then Colette attacked the guards, and then the Pope and Raine made a deal, and Zelos decided to join them. And they all met up at the Martel Cathedral. In which they all decided to go to Sybak, but they had to first go through the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge.

**Me: End chapter!**

**Lloyd: You didn't exactly go through all the conversations...**

**Me: But we all know they need to go to Sybak and Ozette. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	7. The Truth, and a Soul Revived

**Me: Next chapter! Sorry about the lack of conversation, I just felt it would speed up time without it all. Ok, I'll have a bit more of Dustin in his cell this chapter, and let's just say emotions rise, and Colette doesn't become the only girl in his life now... Anyway, off to the chapter! Presea... Presea! Say the disclaimer already!**

**Presea: Fine... Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**At Welgaia**

"Quit pushing me! I can move on my own you stupid angel!" was what Dustin first heard when he woke up later, and when he did look over, he saw what he thought was the most beautiful woman in the whole world, her small figure, her red hair, her hazel eyes, he was so fixated on what she looked like he forgot all about his love, Colette. She was thrown into the cell violently, but he quickly caught her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you ok?" he asked, still a little weak from the pain afflicted on him a while ago.

"Yes, thank you for helping me, that was really kind," she told him in a voice he thought was like listening to a song, it was beautiful, not one flaw.

_She's so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... wait a minute! What am I thinking? I love Colette! Not her, Colette! I gotta remember that! _he thought to himself as she interrupted his thoughts.

"My name is Calli (Cal-lee is how it's pronounced) what's yours?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm Dustin," he told her, trying to keep his mind on Colette. "Um, if you don't mind, I'm going to rest for a while," he told her as he started to walk off, but she started to fall and he grabbed her.

"Thanks again," she said weakly and smiled at him.

"Ok, you can rest your head on my lap while I sleep," he told her as the two went to the corner and he rested his head on the corner, while she set her head on his lap, making an evil grin as he fell asleep.

_Perfect, it's already working, he's fallen for me. Now I can drag him away from that group of idiots, especially that failure Chosen he likes, but with my ability to control peoples' hearts, there's no way he can say no... _she thought to herself.

**The Grand Tethe'alla Bridge**

"That's a huge bridge!" Lloyd said in amazement as most of the group stared in awe at the sight.

"This is the largest drawbridge in the world. It connects the continents of Altamira and Fooji. It's control system incorporates three thousand exspheres," he told the group, feeling superior of his "knowledge".

"Three thousand human lives..." Lloyd said quietly.

"What's with those faces?" Zelos asked the group. And after a little while, Zelos knew how exspheres were made. "Is that really true?" he asked.

"Do you think we'd make up something like that? Lloyd snapped at him.

"Oh well, it's always best to look on the bright side of things!" Zelos said happily.

"Since we're on the subject, you and Presea both have exspheres, too. Does everyone have exspheres in this world? It didn't sound like it from the way Sheena talked about them," Lloyd said to Zelos.

"I got this from these guys called the Renegades. They distributed them to Sheena and the Papal Knights. I have no clue how Presea got one though," he told them, as they finally got to the other side of the bridge, and headed towards Sybak, and they went into the Imperial Research Academy.

"Yo! There should be word from Meltokio," Zelos told the researcher.

"We've been waiting for you, please, come this way," the researcher told them as they followed. Then they eventually learned about Colette's symptoms, and learned about Cruxis Crystals and exspheres more. They then headed to a junk dealer to look for a key crest.

"A key crest! How much?" Lloyd asked as he ran over to the merchant.

"Ten thousand gald," the merchant said.

"What? We have a friend who needs it though!" Lloyd shouted at the merchant.

"This is a business, after all" the merchant told him.

"Ok, call the one responsible for this bazaar. I'll make sure he can't do business anymore," Zelos told the man and they got the crest for free, then Lloyd went to a lab, then fixed the key crest and attached it to a necklace. But Colette didn't respond, then two Papal Knights came and declared Zelos a traitor, and then the knights captured Raine and Genis, declaring them half-elves, then the guards left to the bridge, and Lloyd and the others were taken to an underground lab. And after some talking to Kate, and learning about Presea's Cruxis Crystal, Sheena came, busting them out. Then they ran over to the bridge, promising to Kate that they would come back after they rescued Raine and Genis.

**At the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge**

The Papal Knights raised the bridge after Genis, Raine, and the knights have crossed it.

"Damn! Come on, we'll just have to jump!" Lloyd shouted to the others. Zelos tried to stop him, but they continued anyways, Colette used her wings to fly over, and Sheena used Undine to save them all by propelling them all to the other side. They ran into three Papal Knights, and quickly defeated them, rescuing their friends.

"You came to rescue us..." Raine said sadly.

"Of course! You're our friends" Lloyd said happily.

"But we're half-elves," Genis said to them as he dropped his head down.

"But you're our friends! And I'm sure the Tethe'alla half of our group doesn't mind," Lloyd told his friend.

"I'm from Mizuho, we're not exactly that different," Sheena told him.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really kosher with this whole thing. But, then again I've always been treated differently, since I'm a descendant of angels," Zelos told the group.

"I... just want to go home," Presea said quietly. And then after knowing why Sheena's there, and then they got to the summit of the Fooji Mountains. And they walked into Yuan's trap.

"You walked right into my trap, fools!" Yuan said to them as he came out behind a rock.

"He just called you a fool," Lloyd told Zelos as the group turned to face him.

"Zelos... is clumsy," Presea said in an emotionless voice.

"Retrieve the rheiards," Yuan told one of his soldiers.

"This time, your mine Lloyd," Yuan told the boy as the two soldiers left. And then, Pronyma, the freaky, ugly one appeared!

**Me: Sorry, I added the freaky, ugly one part myself, ok, back to the story!**

"Oh, Lord Yuan, what brings you here?" she asked him.

"I should ask you the same, Pronyma! The role of you Desians is to wreak havoc upon the declining world," he snapped at her.

"I have come here on Lord Yggdrasill's orders to retrieve Colette. Please turn her over to me," she told the half-elf.

"Fine, but in exchange for handing over the Chosen, I am taking custody of Lloyd. I trust you have no objections?" he asked the Grand Cardinal.

"I have received no orders regarding him, so, please do as you wish, mu lord," she told him as she approached Colette. Then she turned back to normal, and broke the barrier, and then fought Pronyma and defeated her. And then Kratos deflected Lloyd's attack at Yuan, and told him Yggdrasill summoned him. Then Yuan left, then Pronyma and Kratos left. They then went to the Meltokio sewers, defeated the three convicts and then the bigger convict appeared.

"Don't move, or the Chosen dies," the convict told the group.

"Lloyd, if you abondon me here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!" Zelos shouted to him.

"I just had an urge to abadon you," Lloyd told him as he sighed. And then Presea attacked with her axe, and Genis launched fireballs, and all the convicts left. And they went to the Elemental Research Laboratory, and met Kuchinawa, then learned about the E.C., then stayed at Zelos' mansion. And they got the Wing Pack, and then they went to the artificial beach. And Lloyd kept making the E.C. appear and disappear, and then they got to Sybak and saw Kratos.

"Kratos! Are you trying to take Colette away?" Lloyd shouted at him as he drew his sword.

"I have no intention of fighting you inside this city," Kratos told him as he knocked Lloyd down. "You still lack the skills to defeat me," he told him as he left. And they went to see Kate, and learned all about her Cruxis Crystal, and they learned to speak to Altessa. And they went to Gaorrachia Forest, and upon arrival.

"We should rest here for tonight, and leave at first sunrise," Raine told them as they made camp.

**Me: End chapter! Wow that was long, and it had to be seriously subdued on some conversations. Still, next chapter is the jailbreak, I'm so excited!**


	8. Kratos and Dustin in: Jailbreak!

**Me: Ok, the Jailbreak Chapter, and Colette gets really, really pissed at Calli and seems like she's about to rip her head off, so onto the chapter! Presea, it's disclaimer time.**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**Me: Ok, chapter time!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Welgaia, like, one in the morning.**

Dustin was woken up when he heard his cell door open, and Kratos came inside.

"What're you doing here?" he shouted at him.

"I'm here to save you. You don't want to be stuck in this hell, do you?" Kratos asked him.

"I can't trust you, you'll probably kill Calli when we get out of this tower," he said defensively, as she woke up and Kratos glared at her, knowing her evil powers.

"I won't kill either of you, and I will lead you to your friends, but you must trust me," Kratos told him as he started to walk out of the cell, beckoning to the two. "Is that a... Cruxis Crystal?" Kratos asked in surprise.

"Yes, they placed it on me, it was feeding off my life force, growing bigger in the process," Dustin told him as they continued walking.

"This should supress its powers," Kratos told him as he placed a Key Crest on him.

"Thank you," he told them as they continued to run out, and after about an hour, they got out of the tower, and a half hour later, they made it into the forest, in which they saw Lloyd's group, who was immediately shocked by Kratos' arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Sheena yelled at him.

"Have any of lost anything important to you?" Kratos asked the group. (Note the two are behind him, so they can't see them.)

"Yes! My little brother, thanks to you!" Sheena shouted at him.

"Well then, you're in luck, he's right here, I saved him and a friend from a life of hell," Kratos told the group as the two showed themselves. "And with this, I leave," he told them all as he flew off.

"Dustin! It's so good to see you again! Look! I'm back to normal!" Colette said happily as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which he only returned with a half hug, as if he didn't care about her.

"That's great Colette, but I've got some good news myself. Guys, this is Calli, and I think I've fallen in love with her," Dustin told them as he went over to her and kissed her on the cheek and they hugged each other.

"Oh... Hi Calli... it's nice to meet you... but I think I'll go to sleep now," Colette said sadly as she rested her head on the ground.

"We're all up way too late! Everyone, go back to bed now!" Raine shouted to them as everyone went to where they were sleeping, and the now lovestruck Dustin and Calli, went and snuggled up together and fell asleep... it makes me sick! Yet, Colette didn't fall asleep, she stayed up, quietly talking to herself.

"That Calli girl is so lucky, I wish I was her, but Dustin didn't even care about me, I think something happened to him and Calli did it, maybe the others will help me confront her," she quietly said to herself.

**That Next Morning**

Everyone woke up, except for Dustin, which they let him sleep in for a while, after all he was through a lot, and that was then Colette decided to confront Calli.

"What did you do to Dustin, Calli?" Colette yelled at her.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing, he just happens to like me more," she said in an innocent voice.

"We all know you did, well, most of us. But still, Dustin would normally jumping for joy at the return of Colette, so you better tell us what you did, or it's all of us against you," Sheena said angrily to her.

"Well, in case you don't know, I don't hurt hunnies, so, I'll sit this one out," Zelos said, stepping away from the fuming Sheena and Colette.

"Fine, if you must know, I have the powers to control the heart, so I controlled his to make him fall in love with me, and forget about this band of idiots, and with his Cruxis Crystal increasing his power, he'll be a perfect defender, and then I will become all powerful," she told them.

"What? You'll pay for this!" Colette shouted, taking her chakrams out.

"Dustin! Help!" Calli shouted as he woke up and took his sword out and she hid behind him.

"Dustin! This girl is just using you! Come on, snap out of it!" Colette tried to reach to the true Dustin, but to no avail.

"Colette, if you hurt Calli, then I'll hurt you," he told her in an angry voice. And his eyes turned into a hazy blue color, he took a swing at Colette, as if he couldn't control himself.

"That's right Dustin, kill them, they were going to kill me!" Calli shouted to them as he gave her a nod and took another swing at Colette, who managed to jump out of the way in time.

"Super lightning blade!" a voice shouted as Calli fell to the ground, obviously dead from the fatal blow. And Dustin fell over, obviously from unable to sustain himself after her controlling him.

"Kratos! Why did you save us?" Lloyd asked the Seraphim.

"When I broke Dustin out of jail, I knew of her powers, but if I killed her right then and brought him back, you all would've thought I killed him. But don't worry, he should wake up in a few minutes, unable to remember anything since Calli came, except for the rescue, but now, there will be no Calli in that memory," Kratos told the group as he took out his wings and flew off. In which a few minutes later, Dustin woke up, joyous to see his friends.

"Colette! You're back to normal!" he shouted happily as he ran over to her and hugged her as hard as he could, and the two kissed for a bit, which forced Raine to cover Genis' eyes.

"Sis! It's good to see you too!" he shouted to Sheena as he ran over to her and the two hugged.

"What? This kid is Sheena's brother?" Zelos said as his head dropped down. "Now I'll never get a chance with her..." he said sadly to himself.

"And who are these two new companions?" Dustin asked as he walked over to Presea and Zelos.

"Well, this is Presea, the girl, and this is the idiot Chosen of Tethe'alla himself, Zelos," Sheena told him.

"So you're the Zelos Wilder that peeked on my sister in the shower, eh?" Dustin asked as he walked up to him.

"Yup! That's me! The greatest Chosen of all!" Zelos said happily.

"I got a little surprise for you Zelos," he said angrily and walked over to him.

"A present? For me! Why thank you!" he said happily, but then got punched in the stomach, hard. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." he said quietly as he walked over to Colette. "Hey Colette, wanna go take a swim?" he asked her, then Dustin punched him again.

**Me: End chapter!**

**Lloyd: We didn't go further in the story.**

**Me: I was gonna make this chapter that way, since it was more revolved around the whole jailbreak and Calli's defeat.**


	9. The Beginning of The True Journey

**Me: Next chapter! Ok, I'll probably go from Gaoracchia to the end of Mizuho. Presea, say the disclaimer.**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gaorrachia Forest, the Next Day**

The group had just finished preparing for the day when three Papal Knights came onto the scene.

"Whoops... the Papal Knights," Zelos said.

"Zelos. You are in the way of the Pope," one of the Papal Knights said in a stern voice.

"I've known that since I was a kid," Zelos told the knight jokingly.

"Then that makes it simple, time to die!" the other knight told him, but, like always they were quickly defeated.

"I say we hurry out of here before more knights come," Zelos told them.

"But to where?" Sheena asked.

"Altessa's place is where we need to go, let's head that way," Genis told the rest of the group as they started to run off, and after some work, they finally made it to a clearing.

"I hear footsteps... they're far away," Colette told the rest of the group as they stopped.

"I do't hear anything, are you sure?" Dustin asked her.

"Colette still has her angel senses, I'm sure that's why she's hearing the footsteps," Raine explained to the group.

"Their definitely footsteps. Also, the sound of clinking armor. It's coming from that direction," Colette told them.

"I'll send Corrine out to scout" Sheena told them as she summoned the man-made Summon Spirit to scout the area that Colette pointed to. After she did that the convict they saw earlier came.

"That's the guy from the Meltokio sewers!" Genis shouted.

"Man, it's one thing with the Pope! But do I really have a problem with this guy?" Zelos asked, upset about how much people hate him.

"I do not wish to fight you. I just want to speak with the girl," the convict told them.

"You've got to be kidding! Or did you forget that you tried to kill us?" Genis asked him.

"I can not speak for any others, however, I, at least, never intended to take your lives. My orders were to retrieve a girl named Colette," the convict told them, which made Dustin mad.

"You're not gonna take Colette away!" Dustin shouted at him.

"I will do her no harm. Presea... is her name, correct? Please let me speak with her," the convict asked the group and saw Presea's exsphere. " An exsphere? You are yet another victim!" the convict said surprised, as he approached Presea, she attacked him.

"I don't know what the heck is going on, but we have to stop this guy!" Lloyd shouted as the group attacked the convict, and easily defeated him, which knocked him unconcious.

"He sounds like he has reasons for his actions. Perhaps we should take him prisoner. He seems to have reason for his actions," Raine told them as Corrine scurried back.

"Sheena! There were a lot of soldiers! And they're all coming this way!" Corrine shouted in his squeaky little voice as he disappeared.

"Looks like I have no choice... I'll have to take you all to Mizuho," Sheena told the group

"Are you sure Sheena? It might be kinda bad if we took them, but you're right, it is the only choice, we should hurry," Dustin said to his sister as Colette picked up the convict with one hand.

"Wow! That's my Colette!" Dustin said jokingly as they made their way to Mizuho.

**Mizuho**

"Sheena! Dustin! What is the meaning of this? How could two bring outsiders to the village?" Orochi asked furiously.

"We're prepared to accept our punishment. Tell the vice-chief. We've brougth travelers from Sylvarant," Sheena told the blue-clad ninja.

"From Sylvarant? You're from the dying world of Sylvarant?" Orochi asked.

"All except for the little girl and I," Zelos told him.

"I see. Sheena, Dustin, come with me. The rest of you, wait in front of the Chief's house," Orochi told the two as they followed him into the house. And after a while, the convict woke up.

"Oh, he's awake," Colette said happily.

"Where am I?" the convict asked them as he stood up.

"You're our prisoner. Don't try anything funny," Lloyd told him.

"I like to think that I'm smart enough not to start trouble when I don't understand the situation," the convict told the group, then the group approached the vice-chief's hut.

"The vice-chief is ready to see you," Orochi told them as they went inside.

"Travelers from Sylvarant, you may enter," Tiga told them as they entered the room and sat down.

"Our leader, Chief Igaguri, is ill. I, the vice-chief, Tiga, shall speak on his behalf. Because Sheena failed to kill you, we, the people of Mizuho, now face persecution from the Tethe'all Royal Family and the Church of Martel," Tiga told them.

"Is that true?" Lloyd asked him.

"Yes. At least from what I've heard. Now I have a question. People of Sylvarant, what do you plan to do in Tethe'alla, land of your enemies?" Tiga asked the Sylvarantians.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. Someone asked me why I came all the way to Tethe'alla... what it is I want to do. I want a world where everyone can have a normal life. I'm tired of people having to become sacrifices. I'm tired of discrimination. I'm tired of people becoming victims. I'm tired of it all," Lloyd told the vice-chief.

"You are an idealist. The worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant flourish only by victimizing the other. So long as that structure remains the same, anything you say is mere sophistry," Tiga told the young swordsman as Lloyd stood up.

"Then we need to change that structure! This world was made by that Yggdrasill guy, right! If a human or elf built this, then we should be able to change it as well!" Lloyd said to everyone in the group.

"Hahahaha! You speak like the hero, Mithos. He was a sublime idealist. He ended the Ancient War by insisting there was a way for the two warring countries to coexist in peace. Are you saying you can become the next Mithos?" Tiga asked him.

"I'm not Mithos. I want to save the two worlds my way, with the help of my friends," Lloyd told him, as he looked over to his companions.

"I see. In other words, you aren't worried about following past methods. Well then, we shall search for a new path as well," Tiga told them as Sheena stood up.

"Vice-chief, do you mean..." Sheena asked Tiga.

"Yes. We will use our information network to aid you. In return, when the prosperity for both worlds has been found, we wish to move our people to Sylvarant," the vice-chief told him.

"But I don't have any right to decide something like that," Lloyd told him.

"All we need is you to aid us in our move," Tiga told the swordsman.

"Is everyone ok with us joining forces with the people of Mizuho?" Lloyd asked his group.

"If it will change the relationship of the two worlds," Colette said happily.

"I'm in, it'll be tough, but I'm in," Dustin told him.

"Well, it doesn't sound like a bad deal," Raine said to their leader.

"Let's hurry up and decide, so we can go rescue presea," Genis said quickly.

"As long as Tethe'alla is safe, I don't care what you guys do," Zelos said in his normal laidback mood.

"Ok then, it's settled. We're going to look for a way to change the two worlds. Let's work together," Lloyd said to the vice-chief of the ninja city.

"Agreed. Then I hereby order Sheena and Dustin to continue to accompany you. This time not as observers, but as representatives. Make us proud," Tiga told the brother and sister.

"Yes, sir!" Sheena and Dustin told him in unison.

"But Tiga, you sure you wanna turn the Royals and the Church against you like that?" Zelos asked him.

"How about if I ask you? Given a choice between the forces which wish to sacrifice one of the worlds, and the force that wishes to preserve both worlds, which would you side with?" Tiga asked the perverted Chosen.

"I'd like to say, "the one that's likely to win," but I suppose I'd want to help the side that wants to preserve both worlds," Zelos told Tiga.

"Exactly. Now the first thing we shall do is devote all our resources to locating the rheairds. Fortunately, it appears Sheena attached a guardian to the rheairds, so we should be able to locate them shortly," the vice-chief said to the group and they went outside to see the convict.

"What's your name?" Lloyd asked the convict.

"Regal," he said to the group.

"Regal, huh? I'm sorry, but we're going to have to keep you prisoner for a bit longer," he told Regal, then they all talked about him letting him join the group, but Genis was against it, but they let him join anyways and they left Mizuho.

**Me: End chapter! Whew, another long chapter, well, next chapter we'll probably get past Temple of Lightning, maybe. See you all later!**


	10. The Toize Mine and an Important Question

**Me: Ok, next chapter! We'll probably get from Ozette to the end of the Toize Valley Mine.**

**Dustin: Awww... does Colette have to get kidnapped next chapter? Can I jump on the back off the dragon she gets put on?**

**Me: That sounds like a nice plot twist, I'll think about it, it might be a good idea though. Plus, they might need Dustin to find Colette, since he is the only one that might be able to find her. Anyways, Presea, disclaimer time!**

**Presea: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ozette**

Presea quickly ran off off when they got to Ozette, in which they followed her to her house. Where they saw a strange man talking to her.

"Thank you. Hmm? Are these guests as well?" the creepy man asked her.

"Porters," Presea told him in an emotionless voice.

"Presea! We have to make a key crest for you!" Genis shouted to her as she went inside her house.

"My job awaits... goodbye..." Presea told them again. Then they heard Rodyle- I mean the creepy man said something about the sacred wood, and they talked about how creepy the creepy guy was, then Zelos said something about how much better looking he was, which caused Dustin to punch him in the stomach... again, then they decided to go inside the house.

**Me: Hey, Director! Director! Do you think I gave anything away by accientaly saying "Rodyle"?**

**Director: No, go on.**

**Me: You're too boring, you're fired, we're hiring Mr. Feeny in your place. Mr. Feeny! Mr. Feeny! Do you think I gave anything away by saying "Rodyle"?**

**Mr. Feeny: Well, if anyone who hasn't played the game read this, then maybe, but otherwise, I think it's fine, you're doing great.**

**Me: Thanks Mr. Feeny!**

So the group went isnide the house, to see Presea doing her "job" if you could call it that. And there was a horrible smell, oh, so horrible, so they went to the bed and Raine lifted the cover to see a decaying body, which caused sadness for everybody except for Dustin, who practically fainted, but Zelos thought it was a way for him to get in Colette's arms, which caused a few smacks and another punch in the stomach. So they just left Presea to go to Altessa's place.

**Altessa's House**

"WHO IS IT?" a monotonous voice asked as soon as they entered his house.

"Ah, excuse us. We've heard that there is a dwarf living here. Is there any chance we could see him?" Lloyd asked her.

"Who are you people?" the dwarf asked when Tabatha led them to him.

"My name is Lloyd. We've come in regards to Presea. We've heard about you from Kate in Sybak," Lloyd told him as an angry look came over his face.

"Leave!" the short dwarf shouted at them as they went outside the house and Tabatha came outside also.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd asked.

"I APOLOGIZE. THE MASTER DOES NOT WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH PRESEA," Tabatha told them in her usual flat voice.

"Why? Doesn't he care if she dies?" Genis snapped at her.

"IT IS NOT THAT. IT IS BECAUSE THE MASTER REGRETS WHAT HE HAS DONE," she told the group.

"Then please, save Presea! All she needs is for her Key Crest to be fixed," Colette told her, hoping that Altessa would help.

"I DO NOT KNOW IF THAT WOULD TRULY BE IN HER BEST INTEREST,".

"I don't see how anything could be worst than living in that kind of hell," Dustin said quietly.

"IF YOU ARE THAT COMMITTED, THEN YOU SHOULD SEARCH FOR INHIBITOR ORE," she told the group.

"Presea's Key Crest isn't made of inhibito ore?" Lloyd asked.

"CORRECT, HER CREST IS-" she began but got interrupted by Altessa.

"Tabatha! What are you doing? Get rid of them!" Altessa shouted to them as she forced them away.

"Where can we find Inhibitor Ore?" Colette asked.

"I've heard it's mined in the mountain range between Altamira and the Ymir Forest. I'd like to help if you're going to create a Key Crest for Presea. I can lead you to the mine," Regal told them.

"Just what is your relation to Presea, anyway?" Lloyd asked them as they started to walk towards the dock.

"There is none," Regal told them.

"Yet you sure seem concerned about her," Raine said to him.

"You're still welcome to come along with us, Regal," Lloyd told him as they almost reached the dock.

"Inhibitor ore is found relatively near the surface of the exsphere mine. The mine I know of is across the sea from here, on the southern continent," Regal told the group as Zelos walked over to Colette.

"Hey Colette, after we get the inhibitor ore, you wanna come with me to Altamira, we can rent a nice room, and you can come with me to all my old spots," he said to her.

"Why would we rent a room if we were just going to see a bunch of places?" she asked obliviously as Dustin came stomping over.

"Hey Zelos, I suggest you quit advancing on my girl if you want what's good for you," Dustin said to him with an angry glare on his face.

"What would you do?" Zelos asked, trying not to seem nervous.

"I'll get some rope, and tie you underneath the E.C.," he said to him as Zelos started to run off, and eventually, they made it to the Toize Valley Mine, and defeated the Auto Defense System and learned about the power of the Sorcerers' Ring. And when they got on the lift to get to the other area, it happened.

"Zelos! Quit pushing me! I'm about to fall off!" Dustin shouted at him.

"Whuh..? Huh, sorry, but your sister is moving her voluptuous body into me!" Zelos told him, then Sheena slapped him, which caused him to fall into Dustin, which cause him to fall off the lift and hit the ground, hard.

"Dustin!" Colette shouted as she used her wings to float down to him. "You guys just come back to get us after you find the inhibitor ore. I think Dustin broke a few bones," Colette told the group as Sheena was ready to jump off to tell Colette to stop, but Lloyd stopped her.

**Dustin and Colette Left the Party**

"Sheena, I'm sure Dustin will be fine with Colette, they really like each other, I'm sure Colette would make sure nothing would happen to him," Lloyd told her reassuringly.

**Lloyd gained the title of "Reassurer": "A title for one that makes others feel better."**

"I guess you're right Lloyd, I'm sometimes a little too overprotective for my little brother," she said to him as the lift reached the other side.

**Sheena gained the title of "Overprotective:" "A title for one that wants to make sure the ones they care about is safe."**

**At the Lower Area of the Mine**

"Thanks Colette, but I'm fine, we should hurry and meet up with the others before-" Dustin started but Colette interrupted.

"Let's just relax, we don't get much time alone, and now with our new journey, we may not get time alone for a really long time," Colette told him.

"Yeah, hey, Colette, do you love me? Because I love you, and I want to make sure nothing happens to you, ever," Dustin said to her as she got him an apple gel.

"I love you too Dustin, with all my heart," she told him as he finished his apple gel.

"Then let's get married! And we can live in a nice small village, or maybe a nice Port city, and forget all about fighting, just live happily," Dustin told her.

"We can't get married," Colette told him as the two gave each other a kiss.

"Besides being too young, having no place to live, and you being the youngest Chosen to get married, give me three good reasons why we can't get married," Dustin said to her with a smile.

"I'll think about it, but we better hope they get the inhibitor ore soon so The Professor can heal you," she said to him as he finished another apple gel.

**In the Innermost Area of the Mine**

(Note, they already gave the gnomelette the potion)

As they made it into the furthest area of the mine, they accidentaly stepped on a boulder trap, but luckily they got to a safe area before the boulder hit them.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten. That was a trap to stop intruders," Regal told the group.

"Pay attention to what you're doing!" Zelos yelled at him.

"There's a switch on the wall ahead. If you press it, the boulders should stop coming out," Regal told them as they turned off the switch. They then saw the Bacura, and destroyed it, then got the inhibitor ore and came back to Colette and Dustin.

**The Lower Level of the Mine**

"Professor! Dustin thinks he broke his arm and one of his ankles. Can you heal him?" Colette asked the healer.

"I can always try Colette," Raine told her as she put her staff over him and began chanting. "Revitalize!" she shouted as Dustin began to glow, meaning he was healed.

"Thank you Miss Sage, and thank you Colette for making sure I was safe," he told the two as they departed the mine.

**Me: End chapter! Ok, time for review polls, poll one: Should Colette and Dustin get married and leave the others?**

**Poll Two: If they don't get married and leave the group, should Dustin hitch onto the dragon Colette gets kidnapped on?**

**Me: Review and Vote and I'd also like Mr. Feeny, for helping be the director. Let's give him some applause.**

**Mr. Feeny: Oh, Good Lord, man, I only said one line.**

**Me: You'll get many more...**

**Mr. Feeny: Why did I sign up for this?**


	11. Dustin's Fight and Volt's Pact

**Me: Next chapter, ok, due to the humongous landslide in the polls (0 for marry and 1 for hitch on the dragon) so, he'll hitch on the dragon, and this will be Dustin's first major duel, against Rodyle. Sadly, we might not be able to get to the Tethe'alla Base, so that'll be next chapter. And we've had a few cutbacks, so my good friend George Feeny will say the disclaimer.**

**Mr. Feeny: Why do I have to do this?**

**Me: It's paying thirty dollars an hour, that's why.**

**Mr. Feeny: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ozette**

The group had just gotten back to Ozette, it took a while mainly because Raine needed to make sure Dustin's arm and ankle was fully healed, so she wacked both areas a few times with her staff... which called for more healing. Anyways, when they got there, three Papal Knights appeared.

"That's them! The wanted criminals!" a man shouted as the Papal Knights surrounded them.

"Ah crap, not the Papal Knights again," Zelos said sadly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Master Zelos, I trust you are well," one of the Papal Knights said smugly to him.

"Remember! Capture Colette alive!" the captain shouted as the three went in front of them, as Dustin stepped foward.

"I'm sorry men, but I'm afraid you can't do that," Dustin told them as they started to laugh.

"What's a kid like you gonna do? Poke us with a stick?" the captain said, practically busting a gut.

"No, this... Embrace!" he shouted as he stabbed his sword into the captain, then a giant sphere of wind surronded them, then blew up, causing them to fall instantly.

"It's my fault again. I'm so sorry, everyone," Colette said to them as her head dropped down.

"Don't be silly. They're after my life too. The Professor and Genis are wanted because they're half-elves. Sheena and Dustin are wanted because they're from Mizuho, which is now considered a village of tratiors. And Regal is a traitor as well," Zelos told her reassuringly. As Colette kneels to the floor.

"Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow!" Colette said in pain.

"She's running a fever, but what could be causing this much pain?" Raine told the group.

"Move... please... leave this to me..." Presea said emotionlessly as she walked in front of her. And suddenyl, Presea took a swing at Lloyd's group, but they dodged, then she hit Colette with the wooden handle of her axe. Then the creepy man appeared.

**Me: Mr. Feeny, did I get that right?**

**Mr. Feeny: Yes! Now quit asking me I'm pruning my azaeleas!**

**Me: Who prunes their azaeleas? Oh, you, that's right, carry on! **

**Mr. Feeny gained the title of "Impatient Gardener": "Kind of an obvious title."**

"Good work, Presea," the creppy man told her as two dragons appeared.

"Damn! Corrine!" Sheena shouted as she summoned her tiny friend, who knocked out Presea, then Rodyle grabbed Colette and put her on one of the dragons, while he got on the other, and while everyone wasn't noticing, Dustin managed to sneak onto Colette's dragon, without anyone, and by anyone I mean, not Lloyd's group, or Rodyle, or Colette noticed him get underneath the dragon, and he set his hat in his pack, so it didn't fall off.

"I am Rodyle! The most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals! I hope you don't mind me taking the Chosen One! Hehehehehehehe!" he cackled.

"Desian? Why are the Desians in Tethe'alla?" Lloyd questioned him as they flew off, but with an unexpected visitor in tow.

**Dustin and Colette left the party.**

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted to her, but she was too far away to hear by now.

"Lloyd. Will you help Presea?" Regal asked him.

"Yeah. I've carved the charm. With this, she should return to her real self," Lloyd told them as he placed the crest on her.

"What am I doing? Where's my daddy?" Presea asked as she regained her senses. Then they enter her house, she gets freaked out of her gourd by her dead dad, they help her bury him, then they learn about her more, then they decide for her to come with them, Kratos showed up and told them to look for the rheairds then left.

"Wait a second... where's Dustin?" Sheena asked frantically as they all looked around.

"He must've gotten onto the dragon when no one was looking, he must plan on fighting Rodyle on his own," Raine told the others as Sheena was fuming.

"What? As soon as we find him I'll make sure he doesn't leave Mizuho forever!" she shouted as Lloyd, Genis, and Zelos backed away a bit.

"Now Sheena, that is a bit rash, he's just doing it to protect Colette, he really does love her, if he could, he would marry her," Raine told her as she put her hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Well he could die! What if he loses his grip and falls into the ocean? That's it, we need to save him, we need to head back to Mizuho to know where the rheairds are at," Sheena told them as she started to calm down. Then they went to Tiga's hut.

"Ah, Lloyd, good timing," Tiga told him as they sat down, "We've located the rheairds,".

"Now we can save Colette and Dustin" Presea said quietly.

"But before you can recover the rheairds, you must pass a test," the vice-chief told the ninja.

"A test?" was all she managed to say, she already kinda knew what test it was.

"Yes, even if you manage to recover the rheairds, if Volt's mana runs out, they will crash again. Thus, before recovering the rheairds, you are going to form a pact with Volt," the vice-chief told her as she ran out, crying. "Sheena failed to form a pact with Volt once, that is why the Chief is in a coma," Tiga told them as they exited the hut. So Lloyd talked to his other companions, then Sheena, then they made it to the Temple of Lightning!

"So this is the Temple of Lightning. They got it real easy here, I don't see an Oracle Stone anywhere," Lloyd said to the others.

"That's because it's in the flourishing world. It probably isn't acting like a seal right now," Raine told him. So they went off to adventure, they eventually got everything done, so they could meet Volt, and they went up to the shrine and saw him

"...Here I go!" Sheena said as she approached Volt.

"..."

"It's just like before! What the hell is he saying?" Sheena shouted as Raine started to calm her.

"I'll translate. "I am the one who is bound to Mithos. Who are you?"" Raine told the group.

"I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me," Sheena said confidentely.

"He says that his pact with Mithos is broken. But he no longer desires a pact," Raine told the summoner.

"Why?" Sheena asked shocked.

"I will have no more dealings with people, therefore I desire no pact," Raine translated.

"No, we need your help!" Sheena shouted as Volt went zap happy and knocked the group to the floor, then Corrine died and they fought Volt and beat him and made the vow, they then saw Orochi who told them where the rheairds are at, now to the Dragon's Nest!

**The Dragon's Nest!**

As the dragons descended upon the nest, Dustin jumped off onto one of the large stone wall face things, watching as Colette was put into a force field by Rodyle, so he decided to make his move, in which he jumped down and confronted the creepy dude.

"Dustin!" Colette said happily as Rodyle turned around.

"So you wish to rescue the Chosen, eh?" he asked in his normal, weird voice.

"That's right! And I'll kill you to do it!" Dustin shouted, incredibly nervous about what was happening.

"Well then... see if you can handle this! Rock Breaker!" he shouted at him as rocks came up and knocked him out. So, Rodyle put him in some shackles on the side of the nest, which he could release him, and make him fall to his death. (Note: His wrists are the ones shackled, and once Rodyle presses the button on the remote two times, he dies.) He quickly woke up, hearing of Rodyle's evil plan that he was telling to Colette.

"Ok, release the first shackle!" Rodyle shouted as he pressed the button once, causing his arm to go to his side.

_Wait a second, this could work! Gotta hurry though... _Dustin thought as he stuck his sword in the bottom of the nest, making sure it wouldn't fall out. (Note, he has his hat on right now, since it plays a key role in the next few sentences or so)

"Release the second shackle!" Rodyle cackled as the second shackle was released, and he looked down, not seeing him anywhere, yet he wasn't dead.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry Chosen, but it seems your poor little friend is not with us anymore," he said, almost happily, you can never tell with that guy.

"No... no..." Colette said quietly to herself, not wanting to accept the fact that he was dead. While Dustin was trying to get up, he used his hat as a distraction and threw it near Rodyle, who picked it up and fell for the trap within.

"What is this hat? I guess this is his, do you want it Chosen? It's the last remnants of him," he said with a grin as he threw the hat over the force field, where she grabbed it, and while that was happening, Dustin came up and sheathed his sword. (Note: The heroic Pirates of the Caribbean music is playing right now, just imagine it playing.

"I'll be wanting my hat back Rodyle," Dustin said smugly as the two looked up, Colette in happiness, and Rodyle in freaked out-ness.

"What? How did you survive?" he asked, freaked out that he survived.

"You forgot one thing when you left me in those shackles Rodyle. I'm Dustin Fujibayahsi," he said with a grind as he unsheathed his sword.

"Ohh... so you want a duel, eh? Well, then let the fighting commence!" Rodyle shouted as he took out a sword of his own and ran over to Dustin, where the two locked swords. (Note: The music they play at every major duel in Pirates of the Caribbean is playing right now, jsut pretend it's playing.). The two were fighting like there was no tomorrow, neither could get a scratch on each other.

"Dustin! You have to beat him!" Colette shouted, but Dustin got cornered to an edge of the nest.

"It seems the better man won, Dustin Fujibayashi, and it seems when I put you in the shackles again, I won't forget that you ARE Dustin Fujibayashi..." Rodyle said with an evil grin.

**Me: Cliffhanger! Muahahaha! You won't know what happens to him 'till next chapter!**


	12. Rheaird Retrieval and A Tough Choice

**Me: Next chapter, I'm gonna add a little more Pirateyness and have his hat get eaten, and the group will save him at the last minute... ok, maybe, still it's gonna get even more actiony, disclaimer time, Mr. Feeny.**

**Mr. Feeny: Why did you pick me?**

**Me: Because you're awesome, now say the disclaimer.**

**Mr. Feeny: Fine, Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dragon Nest**

"Looks like I got beat Rodyle," Dustin said with a sigh.

"See, I told you I was the most cunning Desian Grand Cardinal!" Rodyle said to him wtih a cackle.

"I guess you are, but you forgot one thing," he told the Desian, looking everywhere for something to use.

"What? That you're Dustin Fujibayashi, I know that and it's not very impressive, hahahaha!" he laughed.

"No..." he said with an unsure voice as he saw a vine behind one of the the stone walls that house that giant dragon, "This!" he shouted to him, jumping off the nest and barely grabbed onto the vine, which was in the shadows, so Rodyle didn't notice.

"Poor boy, looks like the experience of being cornered by Rodyle drove him crazy, hahaha!" he said as he laughed maniacally.

"Then I'll keep his hat safe, making sure it never leaves my sight, I'll wear it forever," Colette said as a few tears dropped onto the rock, but then a sight that was almost as scary as the Kraken appeared. The giant Winged Dragon appeared and roared incredibly loud, blowing the hat right off Colette's head, it then went back into the hole and came out another and ate the hat right from the ground, causing Colette to freeze, with a worried look on her face, the expression not changing.

"Ahahahaha! Now you've got nothing of your dear old friend!" Rodyle said to her with an evil grin.

"Yeah, we'll see, I'll save Colette and get my hat back..." Dustin said to himself quietly as he started to climb up the vine a bit, making sure he wasn't revealed.

**Meanwhile, at the Tethe'alla Base**

Orochi led the group into the base and into the safe area where they were protected.

"There's no time. I'm going to make this quick. The Rheaird Hangar is in the deepest part of this facility. There's only one passage to the hangar," Orochi started, "Even if you get to the hangar, the door will be shut,".

"So it's locked," Raine said, knowing obviously that it was locked, since, for being evil masterminds, they would obviously lock the door.

"In order to open that lock, you must enter a pass code. We did our best, but we weren't able to get the pass code. But we did find out that there are three pass codes, and each code is in the possession of a different Desian," Orochi told the group as they all headed out to get the pass codes. 'Wait! Before you go I must tell you something important," Orochi remembered and started as they walked back in. "Even if you acquire the rheairds, it's highly unlikely they'll be able to make the transfer to Sylvarant in their current condition. You see the rheaird dimensional transfer system functions by procuring energy from the Renegade bases inthe two worlds. Flying is not a problem as long as you have Volt, but without the energy charge from the base...".

"They must have already been charged with energy. We were lucky..." Raine said to the group.

"Indeed, let's hurry," Regal told them as they started to leave, and around a while later they finally got the three pass codes and went back to Orochi.

"The pass codes are, THE LIFE OF MANA IS THE FOUNDATION OF THE WORLD, the door will now open. Hurry!" Orochi told them as they started to run out.

**Back at the Dragon's Nest**

Dustin peered over the rock wall thing to see Rodyle pacing and Colette crying.

_Ok, as soon as his back is turned, I have to attack, and as soon as I kill him, I'll get my hat back, and rescue Colette, then we can use my rheaird and leave, if I can survive one crash I'm sure I can survive another... _Dustin thought to himself as he jumped down behind Rodyle when his back was to him.

"Embrace!" Dustin shouted as he thrusted his sword and a giant sphere of wind appeared and blew up, causing Rodyle to fall down.

"I see, you wish to fight again! This time I won't fail in killing you!" he shouted as the two got their swords and started fighting again and the music started playing again (The dueling music) until finally Rodyle got some assistance from the Winged Dragon, sadly it wasn't much of assistance as the thing spit up Dustin's hat and went back into the nest, in which he set it on his head.

"You've seemed to improve, Dustin! No matter, it will all end soon enough!" Rodyle shouted as he pulled out yet another small remote.

"Now what are you doing?" Dustin asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I have a deal for you, either you take off that silly Key Crest and join Cruxis, or the Chosen gets blown up to bits!" he cackled as Dustin fell to his knees.

"Dustin! Don't care about me, you just need to defeat him, I know you can, just use your head!" Colette shouted to him as an idea came to him.

_Wait a second... what can I use... the compass! Ok, let's go!_

"Hey Rodyle, you see this compass?" Dustin asked him.

"Yes, I see your defective compass! It doesn't point north! What's the big deal?" Rodyle asked him.

"It points to the thing you want most, see, mine points to Colette, since she is the thing I want most, so you hold it for a bit and find out what you want most," he said to Rodyle as he handed him the compass and Rodyle started moving a bit, in which he used the time to grab the remote and his compass back. "Haha! Now you have no bargaining chip against me!" Dustin shouted to him as he started to run backwards.

"Oh yeah?" Rodyle asked him as he moved his hand forward, and rocks came up all around Dustin, acting like a cocoon and covering all but the hand the remote was in and his head. "So what's your answer now?" Rodyle asked him wtih a grin.

_Ok, I have two choices here. One, I end up like Presea and work for the side I'm against. Two, I see Colette get blown up and I have no reason to live... _he thought to himself as he bit his lip, trying to buy some time.

**Back at The Tethe'alla Base**

As Lloyd's group entered the the hangar, they were greeted by Yuan and Botta.

"So you've come, like moths to the flame," Yuan said to them as the two surronded them.

"Do you ever say anything original?" Lloyd asked him, ticking him off.

"You gotta admit, that line is seriously cliched," Zelos told him, ticking him off even more.

"I see your attitudes haven't changed! But your impudence ends here! Prepare to die!" Yuan shouted as they went into battle, in which Lloyd's group quickly won. "Impossible! How could I lose? Lloyd, your exsphere... to think that it's really evolving.." Yuan said to them in amazement.

"My exsphere?" Lloyd asked as this massive earthquake started, it was real big too, and for one measly mana link being severed, it was huge... I mean, forgot that whole mana link thing!

"Lloyd! Now's our chance! Let's take the rheairds, now!" Regal shouted to him as the whole group got on the rheairds and zoomed off, which was a major plot hole, since Yuan OR Botta could've stopped them at any time, so yes, this is Major Plot Hole #1723.49.

"Sir! This earthquake! Could a mana link have been broken?" Botta asked.

"Possibly. Invesitgate the cause of this earthquake immediately!" Yuan barked at Botta as he left, going to find the cause of the earthquake.

"What shall we do about the rheairds?" random Renegade soldier #129 asked his boss.

"It doesn't matter. Let them go. Our little friend can tell us where they are at any time," Yuan said to random soldier #129, obviously by little friend he meant Zelos--- I mean... not Zelos... yes! Not Zelos! I never saidZelos, and it's not Zelos! So anyways, the group sped off into the sky, as the screen faded black, meaning the end of the chapter.

**Me: End chapter! Ok, review poll time! Should Dustin release the Key Crest and join Cruxis to save Colette? Or should he not, and hope the group saves him? Post your vote in a review!**


	13. The Return and The Loss of a Friend

**Me: OK, thanks to Lynsandria, my writer's block has been cured... somewhat, and I've been starting to get a little sick, so I might not update as much, plus I have to go back to school next week. So updates will be less frequent. Last time, Dustin was faced with the choice of either A) Get sent to the Tower of Salvation by Rodyle or B) Sees Colette get blown to smithereens, and this may be a shorter chapter, so be prepared Anyways, on to the disclaimer, Mr. Feeny, if you will.**

**Mr. Feeny: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dragon's Nest**

"So, what is your choice?" Rodyle asked as he walked around the encased kid.

"Fine! I'll go, but can you let my go for a bit to say goodbye to Colette?" he asked him.

"Fine, I'm not completely heartless!" he cackled as he let the coccon down and Dustin walked over to Colette.

"Dustin... you can't leave..."Colette begged him, yet he shook his head.

"I have to... but please, take my hat, wear it forever, and keep my compass, so you'll always know where I am," Dustin said to her as he tossed the hat and compass to her.

"Thank you Dustin... I'll cherish these forever, I'll make sure nothing happens to them..." Colette told him as a tear dropped to the cold rock.

"Hurry up, boy!" Rodyle shouted to Dustin as he started to walk over.

"I'm coming..." he told him sadly as they each mounted a dragon and they flew off, in which minutes later the others got onto the nest.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted as they approached the barrier.

"No, Lloyd, stay away! It's a trap!" she shouted to them as Rodyle appeared.

"You will pay for using me! Let Colette go and free Dustin!" Presea shouted at Rodyle as she swung at him, but he disappeared and reappeared.

"Hahahaha! You can have that worthless Chosen! Now I understand why Lord Yggdrasill left her alone," he told them.

"Worthless?" Lloyd shouted at the fake Rodyle.

"Abosolutely. A sinful Chosen like that is completely useless for my Mana Cannon. She can't even save the world. She can't merge with Martel. She puts her friends in danger, and also makes the one that loves her into a lifeless being. What a pathetic Chosen," he said to the group while laughing.

"Stop blaming Colette for things she didn't do!" Presea shouted at him.

"It matters not, because Cruxis now has a new person that is incredibly strong! Right now he is being taken to our base so he can become an angel!" the fake Rodyle cackled as the group was shocked.

"You don't mean..." was all Raine could say as Colette nodded.

"Yes, Dustin had a choice between either his key crest being removed and joining Cruxis or I get blown up. He chose to protect me instead. He gave me his hat and compass, so I could always remember him," Colette told them as another tear fell to the ground. "Everyone, you have to run! Find Dustin!" she shouted to them as Rodyle laughed.

"Now my darling pets! Feed on the flesh of these wretched beings!" the fake Rodyle shouted as he disappeared and two baby dragons and the Winged Dragon appeared.

"Guys! Run! Dustin almost died fighting these! You have to escape!" Colette shouted as they readied their weapons.

"Winged Dragon, a subspecies of dragon. Carnivourous. Excels at the pursuit and capture of prey. The probability of successful evasion on this small platform is one percent," Presea calculated.

"All we need to do is kill them before they kill us!" Lloyd shouted as they all readied for a battle.

"Indeed. I have no intention of becoming a part of the food chain with out a fight," Regal told them. They then beat the three dragons, but before they could free Colette, the barrier she was in went all around the platform, then Presea broke it, then they escaped on the rheairds as the nest was crumbling. Then they started to talk as they were on the ground.

"So what do we do now?" Genis asked.

"We need to seperate the two worlds, we'll make pacts with all the summon spirits," Lloyd said as a sad look came over a few of the faces of the group.

"Lloyd! We need to rescue Dustin, remember?" Sheena asked furiously.

"Yeah, the only thing is we have no clue where their base is, it could be in the Tower of Salvation, but how will we get inside?" Lloyd asked her.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is make pacts. Eventually we'll have to rescue Dustin, if Yggdrasill wants him, he must have potential in him. They may be planning on using him for the Mana Cannon also, since he has a Cruxis Crystal," Raine told them grimly.

"It's my fault he got taken away... I'm sorry..." Colette said sadly as the compass fell out of her pocket.

"Hey, Colette. What's that thing that just fell out of your pocket?" Genis asked as he picked it up.

"Oh, that's Dustin's compass. He gave it to me and told me it points to the thing you want most," Colette them as Raine grabbed it from her younger brother and opened it.

"Hmm, for me it just points in tons of different directions, not stopping," Raine said as Lloyd laughed.

"It must be because you love ruins!" he said to her. "Wait a second, Colette, you use it, it might take us to where Dustin is!" Lloyd exclaimed as he handed it to her and she opened it, first going west, then east, then west again.

"He must be at the Tower of Salvation! Maybe we should split into two groups to save him," Zelos said to the group.

"No, the last time we fought Kratos and Yggdrasill, we lost, so splitting up into groups woukld make it harder to win, I say for the time being we focus on making pacts and hope for him to find us. Dustin is a smart kid, he'll be able to get away on his own," Raine said to the group.

"Wow, Raine, this must be the first time you trusted Dustin. I thought you weren't too fond of him," Sheena said to the half-elf.

"Like I said, he has potential and if Colette can trust him, I'm sure I can trust him too," Raine replied to her.

"So where's the closest summon spirit?" Genis asked.

"Gnome, he should be somewhere in this area. Let's get going," Sheena said to him as they all started walking off to their destination.

**Colette Joined the Party**

**Me: End chapter! Ok, next chapter I'll show some of what happens to Dustin and the Temple of Earth. See you all next chapter!**


	14. The Next Pact and Dustin's Powers

**Me: Next chapter! Ok, we'll see what Yggdrasill does to Dustin this chapter and go through the Earth Temple place. And Dustin gets some special powers in the chapter, so get ready! Disclaimer time, Feeny! Fee-hee-hee-hee-nay! Feenay!**

**Mr. Feeny: Can't you wait even a bit? Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Welgaia**

Dustin was brought to the angel city by the evil Rodyle, in which he was forced into one of the dark rooms he was at a while ago and when Rodyle left, Yggdrasill came and chained him to the table.

"What do you want with me Yggdrasill?" Dustin asked as he saw him in the room.

"What I wish to do with you does not concern you," he said to him as he floated to where he was chained.

"I'm serious! Why am I so important to your plans?" Dustin questioned as Yggdrasill started to lose his patience.

"Like I said, it does not concern you to know right now," he began as he put his hand foward and a ball of bright light appeared, "with this you will fall unconcious for a while," he finished with a smirk as Dustin tried to keep conscious, but quickly got knocked out.

"Lord Yggdrasill, will you really give this boy injections to make him gain angelic abilities?" Kratos asked his leader as he entered the room.

"That and something else, so we'll know where Lloyd and his friends are at all times, and he'll even help us out a bit, whether he wants to or not," Yggdrasill told the Seraphim as he got syringe and filled it with a pinkish liquid and injected it in his Cruxis Crystal, causing it to glow for a few seconds, then fade back to the normal color. "Now to insert the mechanism," Yggdrasill said to himself quietly as he picked up a few mechanical pieces and put them together, then inserted them onto Dustin, then cast a spell on the parts so they would be invisible and undetectable. "Kratos, take the boy to a cell," Yggdrasill told him as the Seraphim picked up the unconcious kid and carried him off to a cell, and locked it and took his sword and left it outside of the cell.

**Temple of Earth**

So the group entered the temple, and figured out the new power of the Sorcerors' Ring, then went to the nearby bridge, and saw the Gnomelette, or to be more precise, Gnomelette 5.

"Hey, you losers can't just barge in here," Gnomelette 5 said to them.

"What's this thing?" Lloyd asked.

"Who you callin' a thing? You wanna fight?" he shouted to the swordsman as Raine stepped foward.

"We have further business up ahead. Will you please let us through?" Raine asked the munchkin.

"Well, Big Brother came back and all. Yeah, sure, go on," it said to them as it moved from the bridge and they went through. In the next area though, they saw another Gnomelette.

"What? You losers got a problem? You wanna fight?" Gnomelette 4 asked threatiningly.

"Are they all like this?" Lloyd wondered out loud.

"What're you here for?" Gnomelette 4 snapped.

"We wish to go further in. Would you mind lettting us through?" Regal asked the small creature.

"You want me to let you through for free? The world don't work that way, kid," The Gnomelette said to them.

"So what is it you want?" Lloyd questioned.

"What is "spicy" like? Does "spicy" taste good? Gimme something spicy to eat!" The Gnomelette demanded.

"Maybe like curry?" Genis asked the Gnomelette.

"Oh! Yeah! That's good! Feed me that!" Gnomelette 4 demanded again.

"So who will cook Lloyd?" Regal asked the group leader.

"Shhena, how about you make some?" Lloyd asked the ninja as she suddenly turned her attention to him.

"What? Me? Well, sure, if you want..." Sheena said quietly, thinking they wouldn't like it as she made it and gave some to everyone.

"Oh! Spicy! Spicy!" The Gnomelette said happily as he downed the curry.

"He probably doesn't even understand what spicy is," Lloyd said as Sheena got a little sad.

"Oh, well. It's fun to cook every now and then. I wouldn't want to get out of practice," Sheena said, trying to change her mood.

"Oh, Sheena, what does that mean? You practicing your cooking for when you get married? I didn't expect to hear that from you of all people!" Zelos exclaimed as Sheena got a humiliated look on her face.

"This is delicious, Sheena," Lloyd said to her as her humiliated look went away.

"Using pineapple is the trick," Sheena told them, feeling good about herself.

"You don't usually put pineapple in curry!" Lloyd said, wondering why he ate curry with pineapple in it, "You're weird, Sheena," he said to her. So they finished everything, then when Gnomelette 4 moved out of the way, they meant Gnomelette 3. So they fought monsters and protected Gnomelette 3 and finally met up with Gnome, the summon spirit of earth.

"Hmm... so you're a summoner, huh? Well, look, sorry, but I've already got a pact with Mithos, 'k?" Gnome said to them.

"I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Gnome! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me, " Sheena said to the spirit and sounded very important.

"Man, you sure use some stuffy language. Bleh," he said to the ssummoner and she was startled.

"Well this was how I was taught to do it," she said to the spirit, feeling kinda sad about that too.

"All right, show me what you got. Bring it on!" he shouted as they went to battle. They quickly defeated the spirit and it whine about how Mithos fought him one on one and they fought him all on one. Then Sheena made the vow and the three Sylphs appeared and talked about the broken mana link, then when they left there was an earthquake, and they decided to spend the night near the Temple of Earth.

**Back at Welgaia...**

Dustin just woke up from his cell, having no clue that he now had new powers, so he decided to make his daring escape, but the bars were too strong to break through, so he decided to go to a different approach.

"If I use this special potion, I should be able to squeeze through the bars..." he said quietly and he poured the potion on the bars and barely managed to make it through, his foot got stuck. "Now I'll just get my sword and get out of here, sadly, I don't know how, but I'm sure I can figure it out," Dustin said to himself as he got his sword and sheath and started to leave, and lucky for him, he saw a teleporter he could use and it was close by, sadly, a few guards surrounded him, and he was caught.

"No... no! No! NO!" he shouted as he closed his eyes and felt an extreme power extrude from him and the second he opened his eyes, the guards were all knocked down, he didn't know how, but he decided to use the time to escape and reach the teleporter. "Dang! There's a gap, and I know I can't jump it, but I have to try!" he shouted as he jumped, and made it over, but before he left the Tower, he yelled to the guards, "Remember this as they day you almost kept Dustin Fujibayashi under lock and key!" he shouted as he used the teleporter and got out of the tower.

"The kid ran away, Lord Yggdrasill, do you want me to capture him?" Kratos asked the leader of Cruxis as it panned back to Welgaia.

"No need, Kratos. I can control him when need be," Yggdrasill said with a laugh as it went back to the field Dustin was in.

"I'm tired, but I must get to the others, ok, I should try the Temples that house the summon spirits, the Temple of Earth is the closest, I'll try there," he said to himself as he closed his eyes and jumped up, yet he didn't fall, he kept going, and when he opened his eyes, he was above the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, flying at an incredibly fast speed. "What's happenng? I'm... flying? I'm flying!" he yelled as he continued to fly, but soon after he got to the other side of the bridge, he felt tired, like his body's energy was drifitng away, and he immediately fell to the ground, where he was met up by a few Papal Knights.

"So you're the kid that took down a few soldiers with a single attack... too bad you're a little too tired to attack me now, eh?" the commander said to him mockingly as he chuckled.

"Commander! This kid seems like the one that guy wanted us to bring to him," one of the commander's flunkies said as the two grunts restrained him

"Yes, you're right. He wanted us to bring him to Meltokio, we should head there now," the commander told the two as they took off towards Meltokio.

**Me: Who is this guy? And will Dustin be able to live after all of that? We won't know till next chapter! Also, Dustin has no clue that he has wings, he doesn't even know how he was flying, just so you all know.**


	15. Rescue of Dustin and the Temple of Ice

**Me: Hey, next chapter is here, once it hits Tuesday updates will be less frequent for two reasons: School and World of Warcraft grinding. I'm not sick afterall, which is good, but I am having bad writer's block right now, so it'll be hard. Ok, disclaimer time.**

**Mr. Feeny: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own Tales of Symphonia of the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**000000000000000000000000000**

**At the Group's Camp**

"We should head to Flanoir next, that's where the summon spirit of ice is," Regal told the group as they got out their rheairds.

"I say we head to Meltokio first and get a few supplies," Zelos said to them as they agreed and flew off towards the city.

**Meltokio**

As the Papal Knights went into the capital city, they saw none other than Kratos.

"We brought the kid, just like you asked, sir," the commander told him as he turned around to see Dustin.

"My boss tells me he does not need the kid, he says that you should hang him for his crimes," he said to the knights as he left.

"Well this kid did attack some guards and even a few townspeople of Ozette and Meltokio," on of the flunkies told his commander.

"Right. You two, go set up the hanging process and everything, I'll get the Pope," the commander told the two as they all started doing stuff an after a few minutes they had it all ready. "Citizens of Meltokio! A member of the Chosen's group has been captured and will now be hung for his crimes against the Pope and King! Join us for this event right outside of the castle!" the commander shouted as tons of people went up there, and when Lloyd and his group heard the last part, they ran over too. They shoved themselves up to the front they saw Dustin, and when he saw them, he nodded to them and he shouted out to the crowd.

"To all of you I've known as friends, I would like to say goodbye, and to all the others-" Dustin began a most likely long speech but the commander stopped him.

"This boy has committed crimes of treason, assault against knights, attack on townspeople, and piracy. For which the result is death by hanging!" the commander shouted as the townspeople cheered.

"We have to stop them, but how?" Sheena asked as the guard.

"I got an idea, but it needs to be precise," Lloyd told them as he got out a sword, ready to throw it and when the guard tossed the switch and Dustin started to fall, he tossed the sword into the contraption and Dustin balanced perfectly on it, as he jumped up and freed himself, but his eyes turned a blood red and he got out his swords and destroyed every guard without getting hit once as the crowd was running away, obviously scared of his fighting abilities.

"Insolent fools," he said in an evilish voice as he started to walk down the steps, but passed out soon after.

"Dustin!" Colette shouted as she ran over to him.

"We should set up camp for a while, then head to Flanoir later," Raine said to them as they headed outside the city and set up camp and after a few hours, he finally woke up, with the whole group staring at them.

"So, Dustin, is it true? We heard from Rodyle you were turned into an angel," Raine started which made Sheena get upset.

"Raine! He just escaped from the Tower of Salvation and almost died, and this is what you do when he wakes up?" she shouted at her.

"Sheena, it's ok. I don't know if I was turned into an angel, all I remember before being taken to Meltokio was knocking down a bunch of guards in the Tower of Salvation, but I didn't know how, then I was above the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, flying somehow, and now I'm here," he told the group.

"Hmm, blink real quick Dustin," she told the kid as he blinked and majestic black and red wings appeared as everyone was shocked.

"Wow, those wings are beautiful. And they look especially cute on you, Dustin," Colette said to him with a giggle.

"Marvelous! He appears to be some sort of half-angel! Dustin, do you mind if I get a feather from your wings real quick?" Raine asked him, but plucked the feather anyways.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" he asked, but she plucked another feather. "Quit it! Stop!" he shouted as he closed his eyes and felt another powerful force extrude him and when he opened his eyes, everyone seemed shocked.

"Wow, that felt like a large blast of mana extruding from his body. It must be at either a strong sense of anger or sadness, yet it would most likely tire him out, just like using his wings for too long, if he does he'll have to sleep for a long time," Raine said to the group.

"Then how does that explain him killing all those guards without getting a scratch?" Lloyd asked.

"That I don't know, maybe some sort of strange after effect of using the wings too long, but we're killing time, we should try and get to Flanoir by nightfall, if it's a snowy area, it'll get incredibly cold, so we should go to the inn there as soon as possible," Raine told the group as they went to board the rheairds.

"Um, Dustin, here's your hat, and your compass," Colette said to him as she got the compass from her pocket and took his hat from her head and handed them to him.

"Thanks Colette, and if this place is gonna be cold, take my jacket, I wouldn't want you to be frozen, now would I?" he asked her with a laugh as he put the jacket on her.

**Flanoir**

"We should get a few rooms for the night, then tomorrow we'll head to the Temple of Ice," Raine told them as they all went to some rooms, Genis with Raine, Zelos with Lloyd, Sheena went with Presea, Regal went alone, and much to Zelos' dislike, Colette went with Dustin. Later that night, Dustin went out of the inn and decided just to sit and watch the skies for a bit, but when Colette decided to see him, he got up and went to the Temple of Ice on his rheaird, where he went to the seal room (He flew over the water that wouldn't freeze because of Celsius' Tear.).

"Who are you?" a voice boomed as he walked in the room.

"Celsius, it's been too long. But I'm sure you remember me, it's Mithos," Dustin said to the spirit.

"Mithos? How has it been? Ever since you used my powers for evil!" Celsius shouted at the mind-controlled boy.

"I've come here to tell you about a summoner coming here tomorrow. Don't make a pact with them, if you do, I'll destroy this place and this seal, where you'll be lost forever," Dustin explained to her.

"Fine, I won't make a pact with them, but you must leave right now!" she shouted at him as he shook his head and headed back to the inn, where Mithos stopped controlling him and he fainted right when he got on the bed and it pans back to the seal room. "Yeah, right, any pact maker is better than Mithos," Celsius said to herself as she disappeared.

**Next Morning**

Everyone was up and ready to go to the Temple of Ice, except for Dustin, who was still dead tired and asleep in the room.

"Ok, everyone here? It's time to go to the Temple of Ice!" Lloyd exclaimed as Colette just came out of their inn room.

"Oh, sorry, I was just making sure Dustin would be warm enough while he's sleeping," Colette said as she quietly closed the door to the room.

"But Dustin should be coming along with us!" Sheena shouted as she was about to open the door, but Raine got in front of her.

"Sheena, he must be incredibly tired, we'll just get him when we come back," Raine told her as she agreed and they all went to the rheairds and left for the Temple of Ice, while a visitor went into Dustin's room.

"A key crest? The thing must be halting the angel process, well, now that I will destroy it, his angel powers will increase, there might be a few effects, but nothing to horrible," Yggdrasill said as he took the key crest and crushed it in his hand as the dust scattered. "His wings should now grow like planned, at least double in their original size," Yggdrasill quietly said to himself as he teleported out of the room.

**Temple of Ice**

The group entered the temple and learned the function of the Sorcerors' Ring, then Zelos had to open his big mouth.

"So if Dustin and Colette were in the same room, that means they were sleeping together?" Zelos shouted, freaked out.

"Shut up, Zelos!" Sheena shouted at him as she slapped him incredibly hard.

"I don't get it, why would Dustin and I sleeping together be bad?" Colette asked obliviously.

"You'll understand when you're older, Colette," was all Raine could say, obviously annoyed by Zelos. So the group got Celsius' Tear, then went into the seal room, where they saw Celsius.

"I seek a pact with Celsius. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me," Sheena said as the voice of Celsius started to boom throughout the room.

"You seek a pact with me? How amusing. Let's see if you can handle my power," the voice said as they fought Celsius and the Fenrir. So Sheena made the vow, then Efreet came, then they talked about what they would do, then when they went outside, they saw Ozette being destroyed.

"They might be after Dustin, they do need him for their plans," Raine said as they got on the rheairds and headed to Flanoir and inside the inn.

"Dustin! Wake up! Ozette is being attacked, we have to hurry!" his sister said to him and after a while he finally woke up then they made it to Ozette and save the boy, and went to talk to him near Presea's house.

"What happened here?" Lloyd asked the kid.

"I don't know. Lightning fell from the sky, then angels attacked the village," the boy told him as Dustin began to get suspicious.

"Angels..." he said quietly as he thought about attacking the boy, thinking that he looked like Yggdrasill, but stopped himself.

"Are you the only survivor? What's your name?" Zelos asked the young kid.

"Mithos. I lived by myself on the outskirts of this village," Mithos said to them.

"Mithos..." Dustin said as his wings came out, ut their were twice the size as they last were and Mithos stepped back.

"An angel!" the young kid shouted as he shot a few fireballs at Dustin and he fell down in pain.

"It's ok, he's not on their side! He's good, he's protected me countless times. Plus he's cute!" Colette said as she ran in front of him.

"I can trust him? Ok then, I'm sorry," Mithos said. Then Altessa and Tabatha came, then they explained it, so they left for Altessa's house.

**Me: Chapter done! That was a doozy!**

**Colette: I don't get it, why was Dustin upset at Mithos.**

**Me: Because he is one that has been doing horrible things to him.**


	16. Back to Sylvarant, and a New Love

**Me: This is now being cowrittenish with Lynsandria for all her ideas. Thanks Lyn, you've been a great help. So last chapter we went right before they went to Altessa's house, so we'll probably go maybe past the Otherworldly Gate, and to the beginning of the ranch. Yes, I'm having school now, so updates will most likely be late in the day.**

**Mr. Feeny: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**000000000000000000000000000**

So the group went back to Altessa's house, where they learned that Altessa made Cruxis Crystals for Cruxis, and where they learned about the mana cannon, the Great Seed, and the Otherworldly Gate then they stayed there for the night, where Dustin couldn't sleep, who then saw Mithos coming out of the area where the beds were.

"You," Dustin said angrily, trying to stay quiet.

"You can't stop me, I own your mind, I can make you do anything," the kid said in a cruel voice.

"You can't stop me from killing you. You can't stop me from loving my sister and Colette, and with the passions for those, I can break your control, and stay as my normal self," he told Mithos as he unsheathed his sword.

"The control I have over you will never stop, I can make you kill all of them right now if I want to," Mithos said as the lights turned on and Dustin immediately sheathed his sword as the others came into the room.

"Raine's gone!" Genis shouted as they all mounted their rheairds and headed towards Altamira, where George saw Presea, who thought he was Alicia, so they went to the Sky Terrace, where they saw Alicia's astral form, then they learned about her master, so they went to the Otherworldly Gate where they met up with Raine, then Kuchinawa came.

"Prepare to die, pitiful fools!" Kuchinawa shouted to them.

"Kuchinawa! What are you doing?" Dustin shouted at him as he took his sword out to fight.

"To avenge my parents!" he shouted as the knights got their spears ready.

"It wasn't Sheena's fault! You quit blaming Sheena for things that were accidents!" Dustin shouted at the ninja as he laughed at him.

"Enough excuses!" Kuchinawa shouted at him as the Papal Knights surrounded them and attacked, they quickly defeated the three but they all just centered in on them.

"There's too many!" Lloyd shouted as they moon shone onto the gate and the portal to Sylvarant opened, as everyone escaped, but Dustin, who sacrificed himself without the others knowing.

"So you're going to die for your failure of a sister?" Kuchinawa asked with a laugh at the boy, since it was fifty against one.

"While I may be a failure, she is not, and I'll kill you for trying to kill her!" Dustin shouted as he attacked one of the knights, but got knocked against one of the rocks, as four more surrounded him and stopped him from escaping.

"Just have The Pope jail me or something," he said as the ninja nodded and he was carried off to Meltokio and put in the jail there.

**Outskirts of Palmacosta**

"We should go to Palmacosta so Neil can take care of Mithos for a while," Lloyd said as Presea finally noticed someone missing.

"Where is Dustin?" she asked as the others turned around.

"He must not of came, he must've sacrificed himself," Genis said sadly.

"They might have killed him, or taken him to the Meltokio jail..." Sheena said sadly as a tear dropped onto the grass and she wiped her eye.

"The Meltokio Prison? Man, that place is the worst!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Why did Dustin have to do that? We may never see him again," Colette said in a sad voice, as her head dropped slightly.

"I'm sure he's ok, look, right now we should head to Palmacosta, and focus on finding Dustin when we head to Tethe'alla," Lloyd said to the group as they headed to Palmacoasta.

**Meltokio**

"I'd like to pay bail for the young boy," a mysterious woman said to the prison guard as he nodded and released Dustin as she set some Gald on the table.

"Thank you," he said to the woman as she nodded and took Dustin to her house.

"My name is Therese," she told Dustin as he sat on a nice couch in a nice mansion.

"Thank you, my name is Dustin," he told her as she nodded.

"Do you have an family?" Therese asked the young teen.

"Yes, my sister, who is currently in Sylvarant, and I don't really know where my mom is, or if she's still alive," Dustin said to the kind woman who went and sat next to him on the couch.

"I know where your mother is," she said to him as his eyes went wide.

"Really? Where is she?" he asked in happiness.

"She's right here, I'm your mother," she admitted to her son as he stepped back.

"No, you can't be my mother, from what my sister told me her name is Kelse, your name is Therese," he said as she stood up.

"I had to change my name. You see, when I was engaged, I went out to Altamira and started to drink heavily, I met a man, and we got together for the night. He made me pregnant with you, when your sister was five, you were an unwanted child, and once my to-be husband found out, he doubted me, so I had no choice, as soon as you were born, I left you in Gaorrachia Forest," she said to him as he was about to yell.

"And this is how you try and make it up to me? Getting me out of jail! If you never abandoned us then maybe it never would've happened!" he shouted at her as she grabbed him.

"Look, Dustin. I don't want to have to be mean to you, but if you continue this disrespectful attitiude then I will have no choice. For now, go to your new room," she said to him sternly as he stormed up the stairs and walked into the room in the mansion she pointed to.

"Do you want to go back to you sister?" a voice asked as Dustin was startled and got his sword out.

"Yes, yes I do," he asked as he turned around to see Yuan.

"If you trust me, I will help you," Yuan said as Dustin sheathed his sword and nodded, as Yuan flew off with his wings to the base, with Dustin in tow. After some working in the base, Dustin got a pure white rheaird to fly to Sylvarant with. And as he approached Palmacoasta, to start his search, and he set it to descend slowly, and went onto the top of the rheaird, looking all heroic as the music for when Jack came to Port Royal on the sinking ship played.

"Is that a rheaird?" Presea asked, as they just dropped off Mithos and were heading towards the destroyed himan ranch as the others looked up and saw Dustin sink lower and lower onto the ground, until finally he landed right near the group and stored his rheaird.

"Hello everyone, I'm back!" he said happily as he gave everyone (except for Lloyd, Zelos, Regal, and Genis, so practically only the girls.) a hug and they told him of their current situation.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked the kid.

"Oh, I was taken to the Meltokio Prison, but was freed by a lady who paid bail for me," he told them as Sheena thought she knew and nodded.

"At least you're back, that's all that matters," Raine said as they continued their walk, as Presea started to stare at Dustin for a bit.

_Wow, he's really cute, I don't know how I never noticed how cute he looked. But he's with Colette, who he's always drooling over, maybe if I act like her, he might notice me. _Presea thought as she tripped on purpose and as planned, Dustin immediately ran over to make sure she was ok.

"Presea, are you hurt, it looks like it was a bad fall," he asked as she made a weak smile.

"Presea! What happened?" Genis shouted over to her as the group ran over to where she was at.

"Yeah, but my leg hurts, it hurts to move it sometimes," she said weakly.

"If you want, I can always carry you there, so you don't have to do any strenuous activity on your hurt leg," he told her as she nodded and he lifted her as they continued to the destroyed human ranch.

"Thank you Dustin, that was really kind of you," she told him as he nodded at her and they finally made it to the ranch, where Raine healed her leg.


	17. The Next Ranch

**Me: This chapter will be the Remote Island Ranch and some major events in Meltokio with Dustin that are huge. Presea's love for Dustin will also grow, when she gets jealous of Colette, so this will be some PreseaxDustin, or Pretin I guess, and who knows, Dustin may fall out of love with Colette and into love with Presea, anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Mr. Feeny: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan does not own Tales of Symphonia of the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

When they finished healing Presea's leg, they ventured further into the destroyed ranch, where they saw Yuan and Botta.

"You two!" Lloyd shouted as he took one of his swords out.

"We mean you all no harm. We wish to help you find Rodyle," Botta told him as the swordsman put his weapon back in its sheath.

"Finally, a chance to avenge myself and Colette," Dustin said angrily.

"So what's the catch?" Raine asked, not trusting the two.

"There is none, we just want access to the Mana Cannon, we need Rodyle dead to use it, so that's where you all come in," Yuan said as they nodded.

"I'm in, I need a chance to destroy Rodyle, him and I will truly finish our battle," Dustin said angrily as Botta quieted him.

"We'll give you directions to get to the island it is located at. But with how close it is getting to night now, you'll get there early in the morning, most likely a few hours after midnight," Yuan told the group, then the two left and the group went to board their rheairds.

"Presea, do you want to ride my rheaird, just in case you're a little nervous about driving one right now?" Dustin asked the young girl.

"If you would let me, I wouldn't mind," Presea said to the kid as he boarded his rheaird and motioned her over and the others went on theirs.

"Just hold onto me so you don't fall, Presea, it wouldn't be good if you got hurt," he said to the girl as she wrapped her arms around him and all of them lifted up off the ground and headed into the direction Yuan told them as they started their three hour flight to the ranch, where everyone was incredibly tired, and Presea even fell asleep, when Colette went to talk to Dustin.

"Dustin, I think Presea likes you, I mean, I know it sounds silly, but she seems to want to spend time with you and be near you," Colette said to him, feeling kind of embarassed that she might lose Dustin to Presea.

"Oh, come on Colette, she only went on my rheaird because she was nervous about flying on her hurt leg," he said to the girl to relieve her.

_Come on Colette. Dustin is my man, he obviously likes me more, he didn't offer to let you ride on his rheaird, now did he?_ the young girl thought as she swiftly grabbed Dustin's butt, but he thought nothing of it. _Soon he'll be mine, Colette. He obviously liked that, plus, you do nothing to him, now do you? _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes again to fall asleep, while Sheena and Lloyd started to talk.

"So, Sheena, can you believe everything that's happened so far?" Lloyd asked, trying to create some conversation between the two.

"It seems so hard, I mean, my brother finding me, him being kidnapped, making a pact with Volt, saving Colette, and seeing Ozette being destroyed. I mean, it all seems like one big dream I can't wake up from," the girl told him as she blushed a bit.

"Yeah, and now we're going to defeat Rodyle, and make the rest of the pacts. So what do you think will happen to everyone afterwards?" Lloyd asked the ninja.

"I don't know, I'm sure there'll be some arguements between Dustin and I being the next Chief of Mizuho, and I'm sure Colette and Dustin will eventually get married. Who knows about everyone else though, I might want to get married though," Sheena said to the leader as she moved her rheaird closer to his.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, I know I want to destroy all the exspheres, but it'll be hard alone," Lloyd told her as Dustin called Lloyd over and Colette went over to Sheena.

"Lloyd, if you ever do anything to my sister I'll beat you unconcious," Dustin said angrily as Lloyd was surprised.

"But I wasn't doing anything to her, Dustin, we were just talking," Lloyd said to the teen, but he wasn't conviced.

"Look, just don't do anything to her. I know how most of you guys are. You all just want to be with girls, well that doesn't go good with my sister, ok?" Dustin asked angrily.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about being with girls, but I won't do anything, ok?" Lloyd asked as Dustin calmed down.

"Look, Colette, there's something I want to go over with you about Dustin," Sheena started as Colette nodded.

"What is it, Sheena?" Colette asked, oblivious about what Sheena meant.

"It's just, Dustin really likes you, and when a guy and a girl really like each other, they do things, and you two are a little young to be doing things together, so just curious, when you two were in one room at Flanoir, did you two do anything together?" Sheena asked the girl.

"Yeah Sheena, we were doing things all night," Colette said to her, oblivious.

"What? What were you doing with him?" Sheena asked angrily.

"We were talking, playing some games, having cocoa, then he left for an hour, so I fell asleep, and I guess that's when he fell asleep," Colette told her.

"Oh, ok then," Sheena said as everyone just started to make small talk to each other, then they came into the ranch.

"You there, halt!" were some of the words a soldier said as the group and Botta came into the ranch.

"Guys, I'll handle this, I've practiced a technique with my angel powers," Dustin started as he walked a few steps foward and took out his wings, "Holy missles!" he shouted as a bunch of orbs of light came out killed the three soldiers that stopped them.

"Wow, that's an interesting attack, Dustin. How did you discover it?" Presea asked the half-angel.

"I just focused my power one day and it just happened," Dustin said to the crushing girl as they pressed foward, and saved the prisoners, then they came upon Rodyle.

"You! I will kill you for what you did!" Dustin shouted as he ran over and the two locked swords, then Rodyle knocked Dustin back.

"None of you will ever stop me!" Rodyle shouted as Presea and Regal stepped foward.

"I will kill you, if it forces me to die even," Dustin said angrily as Dustin and Presea drew their weapons and Regal got in a battle stance.

"I don't think so!" Rodyle cackled as a bright light shone in the room, and when it died down, Dustin had his sword at Sheena's throat.

"Dustin! What're you doing?" Sheena asked, but he didn't answer, he was just like how the soulless Colette was, except his eyes were pure purple except for a small amount of black in the center.

"He isn't on your side anymore! He is on the side of Cruxis!" Rodyle shouted to them, the two got locked in battle with the group, they killed Rodyle, but couldn't fight their friend.

"Dustin, you have to fight it, I fought it, just come back to us!" Colette shouted to him, but he was still soulless.

"Dustin, you have to fight the hold over you! The Cruxis Crystal may be powerful, but if anyone can fight it, you can!" Presea begged him, but he was still soulless.

"Dustin! Come back!" Colette shouted as another white light shone, and afterwards, Dustin was back to normal, tired, but normal by his standards. Then they talked to him, then Botta died due to the water flooding, then they fought the dragons and Mithos saved them, so they went to the Renegade Base, then went back to Tethe'alla, Altessa's house first, then Meltokio, where something big happened.

"Dustin! Get over here right now!" his mother shouted as she rushed over to the group.

"Mom?" Sheena asked, but the woman ignored her.

"You are coming back to the house right now!" Kelse shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"Why should Dustin come back to live with his mother? You are the one that abandoned him after all," Raine said to the lady.

"Yes, but I have papers stating him that he must live with me, now if you'll excuse me and my son must head back to our mansion," she told Raine as she went into her mansion, but before the others could go in, two guards stood in the way.

"We are sorry, but Madam Therese does not want any visitors while her, her husband, and her son are currently residing in the mansion," the guard told the group as they went to Zelos' mansion to talk about things.

"So will Dustin not be with us anymore?" Colette asked.

"I doubt he will," Genis said to her.

"We have to save him!" Sheena shouted as Zelos realized something.

"Therese? Man, her husband is the worst! Anybody who's visited him has hated him!" Zelos shouted, which caused more upsetness.

"Well, we should stay in Meltokio for a while, so we can rescue him, in the mean time, I think I should study a few of the laws regarding children in Meltokio," Raine said as she left the mansion.

**At Night, in Therese's Mansion, in Dustin's Room**

"Oh, hi... dad," Dustin started, but his father shoved him onto the bed and threw his shirt off of him.

"Shut up," was all he said as he took out a whip and started to hit him on his back and his arms. Dustin was dying, but he wasn't doing anything, just sitting there after his father left, feeling half dead, as Colette flew up to the window and opened it, coming in.

"Dustin! Oh... what happened?" Colette asked the boy.

"I'm... fine..." was all he managed to choke out.

"Don't worry, I'll get the Professor up here, she can heal you," Colette said as she left the room, and a few minutes later, Raine came up into his room with her.

"Oh... my... look at all that blood, what happened?" Raine asked the young boy.

"I'm... fine..." was all he said as she started to heal him, and all the blood went away, yet he was still in a half dead state.

"I'm not sure what he dead, but I will look into this more," Raine said as the two left.

**The Next morning, at Therese's Mansion**

"Madam, there is a knock at the door," the guard told Dustin and Sheena's mother as she nodded and he opened the door, revealing Raine.

"Hello, miss, I come in regarding the boy," she said to Therese as she stepped inside the mansion.

"You will not take the child from me! I have papers that state he must live with a guardian, which is me," she told the half-elf.

"Yes, but when I read Meltokio law last night, it states when something happens to the child, regarding the guardian, the child must be left with a new guardian," Raine said to the woman as she was surprised.

"But who will the guardian be? It's not like anyone besides me has the papers," Therese told Raine as she pulled some documents out of her bag.

"These documents state that I am the child's new legal guardian, he must stay with me now," Raine said as Dustin came outside and slammed the door, leaving Therese speachless.

"Thank you... Raine..." he said as he hugged her, crying.

"No, Dustin, you can, if you want, call me your mother now, it may take some time, but I will let you, since I am your legal mother now," she said to the boy as he nodded, then they eventually made it back to the group, where they heard the news and were ecstatic, except for Genis, he was only slightly happy.

**Me: End chapter! And the longest yet!**

**Colette: Aww, the ending was so sweet!**

**Me: See you all next chapter!**


	18. The Second to Last Pact and a New Friend

**Me: Next chapter! Ok, time for the Colisseum and the beginning of the Tower of Mana. And yes, I will do sidequests and a few extras I decided to put in, with a little help for the ideas of course, ok, new disclaimer person, it's Dustin! And remember to read and review.**

**Dustin: Why me? Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan is annoying and doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Altamira**

So the group went to Altamira, where they saw Vharley, who went up to Alicia's grave, so they killed Vharley, then they all learned that Regal was the one that killed Alicia to save her, then Presea destroyed th Cruxis Crystal, as they went down the elevator to go to the Temple of Darkness, Dustin went to talk to her.

"Presea, I'm sorry about what happened to your sister," Dustin said to her as she was still staring at Alicia's grave.

"It's ok... it wasn't your fault..." Presea said as he nodded.

"Still, it would've been better if she hadn't died, maybe there's something we can do about it. If only we were able to go back in time, it might not've happened then," he told the girl as they started to head to the elevator.

"Yeah, who knows, after the journey, I might try," she said to the boy as they met up with the rest of the group, and made it to the Temple of Darkness.

"Is it me... or can I not see?" Dustin asked as the group walked in to the temple and he tripped and fell onto Colette.

"Whoa! Why is Dustin on Colette?" Zelos asked as Dustin quickly got up and slapped Zelos.

"Ow! Presea... Colette... can someone please heal me?" Zelos begged sadly as they ignored him.

"Anyways, we should head to the Elemental Research Labratory, they did some research here, so I'm sure they know how to stop the darkness here," Sheena said as they left and they finally made it to Meltokio, where they learned hat Kate became jailed, so they explained who Kate is to Dustin, so they made it to the Colisseum, and Dustin decided to compete, where he had to fight in three matches (Yes, just like in the regular matches) and the group went to the stands.

"Now is the first of three matches, will Dustin win? Let's find out!" the announcer shouted as a Dragon came out, and Dustin beat it, with difficulty, but he beat it, and everyone was cheering.

"Go Dustin! You can do it!" was what Presea and Colette shouted as they clapped like crazy.

_Why do all the girls have to like Dustin? It doesn't seem fair, plus, Presea likes him and I don't even think he likes her. It's so unfair! _Genis thought as he crossed his arms and saw the gates opening for the second match. Dustin won that match too, which got everyone even more excited, but he got even more injured, finally, the final enemy came out, a Dragon Knight, which knocked him against the wall, and cornered him.

"Ugh... looks like I'm doomed," he said quietly as his body began to glow white and his wings came out, also glowing white. "Angel Rush!" he shouted as he slashed through the Dragon Knight a bunch of times, finally causing it to perish.

"What was that attack, Professor? It's not like any of Colette's," Lloyd asked his teacher.

"I don't know, Lloyd. It may be different because Dustin's a half-angel," Raine said as Dustin went to the Colisseum Prison and saw Kate.

"Ok, come on, get out, I'm here to be all heroic-like and save you!" Dustin shouted to her as he smashed the lock on the cell door with the handle of his sword.

"But, I'm a half-elf. Why would you save me?" Kate asked as he started to push her out of the cell.

"Because I like half-elves! Plus, I'm the hero. The hero is always supposed to save the girl in distress. Get it?" Dustin explained to her as she got her out of the cell.

"Well... thank you..." she said quietly as they got her back to the Elemental Research Labratory. So they finally got the Blue Candle and went back to the Temple of Darkness, so they ventured in, and they started to head down to where Shadow was, with the five mini Shadows in tow.

"Wow! I really love this darkness, there's so many things to do with girls down here!" Zelos said happily.

"Wait... what do you mean by that, Zelos?" Dustin asked as Sheena started to get ticked.

"Zelos! Shut up! There are kids here!" Sheena shouted to the Chosen as she slapped him.

"Oh... I am so sad now... come on Sheena, can't we call a truce, my voluptuous hunny?" Zelos asked the ninja as she slapped him again and they finally made it to Shadow's Altar.

"Guys... I don't want to fight here... I can't stand the darkness..." Dustin said quietly as he stepped away from the altar.

"Is something wrong Dustin?" Colette asked, but Dustin just shook his head as Shadow started to appear.

"I am already bound to Mithos," Shadow said in it's grim voice.

"Shadow! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact, with me," Sheena said as the spirit nodded slightly.

"Very well, we fight," Shadow told the group as they all (minus Dustin) fought the spirit and they won.

"State your vow," Shadow said quietly.

"I want a world where no one has to be sacrificed, and where the two worlds can live peacefully as one," Sheena told the spirit as it nodded and disappeared.

"So, what spirit is next?" Genis asked the summoner.

"The last one is Luna, she's where the Tower of Mana is," Sheena told them as they left the temple, and came back to Sylvarant, where Dustin saw a person in trouble as they walked out of the newly rebuilt Luin, which is when Dustin ran over in front of the girl and dropped his pack near her, to defend her from the creature.

"Get an apple gel out of my pack and get down," Dustin told her as the girl nodded and took a red gel out of his pack and ate it, as he finally finished off the enemy and the others finally reached them.

"T-thank you... my name is Lyn Coolidge," she told Dustin as she blushed a bit, which she normally didn't do.

"Well, Lyn, I'm Dustin Fujibayashi, that's my sister Sheena, that's Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, Zelos, and Regal," Dustin told the girl as everyone waved slightly to her.

"Thanks again, I was just out traveling, to kill some Desians, when this monster caught me off by surprise," Lyn told the group as they all started to walk back to Luin.

"Well, if you want, you can join our group, we're off to unite the two worlds!" Lloyd said enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll join, and I promise I won't be a burden," Lyn told the others as they made it back to Luin and they decided to spend the night at the inn.

"So, Dustin, is it? Just curious, do you like any girls?" Lyn asked the boy, trying not to seem to girly.

"I guess, I'm not really that sure if she likes me, though," Dustin told her as she nodded.

"Well, who knows, there might be a girl who likes you," she told the boy as she scooted towards him.

"Yeah, well, who knows, all I can do now is wait I guess," Dustin said to her as he left the room.

**Welgaia**

"Hmm... the boy is growing stronger than planned, I either have him fully controlled and make him a Seraphim, or I have him killed on the spot," Yggdrasill said to himself as he floated/paced across the room he was in. "If I leave him alone, he could be powerful enough to take me down single-handedly, he must join us or be annihilated!" Yggdrasill shouted.

**Me: End chapter! Also, here are Lyn's stats and such:**

**Lyn Coolidge  
Age: 22  
Hair: Black, shaggy, shoulder length ponytail  
Eyes: Gray  
Height: 5'7  
Weight:...She won't tell  
Fears:Dogs, death, sickness (even the cold), and pretty much anything that is stronger  
than her.  
Personality: Tomboy, never wears a skirt EVER! For mysterious reasons hates Colette.  
Wants to be storng, but is fairly lazy. Was born in Luin but when she heard about  
the Desians nearby she moved to Asgard. She now is trying to become a mercenary  
so she travels around a bit.  
Family: One older sister. She is also trying to find her parents who supposidly  
escaped the Desians as well. She is so scared of diseise because she has a younger  
brother who became sick shortly after birth. At the moment, he's in a hospital  
in Tethe'alla (if post game).  
Clothes: Baggy white pants complete with black boots. Sleeveless black shit and  
fingerless, long black, leather gloves. Black leather ckocker with a Cruxis crystal  
which no one knows where she got and she won't tell anyone. Dark blue belt  
and a blood red cloak.**

**Me: There we go! Anyways, see you all next chapter!  
**


	19. The Final Seal and Ranch

**Me: Next chapter! Ok, Tower of Mana and the Iselia Human Ranch, where Dustin's agenda runs a bit deeper. I want to thank Lynsandria for all the great ideas she gave me! Also, for Lyn's stats, that was what Lynsandria emailed me, I directly copy/pasted it to the chapter, so if there are any misspells, I'm sorry. Anyways, disclaimer time, Dustin! Here lackey!**

**Dustin: Ugh... Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Outside the Tower of Mana**

The group was standing outside the Tower of Mana, contemplating what would happen when they would release the final seal.

"It's time, looks like everything is decided here," Dustin said solemnly as they started to walk into the looming tower, and after a while of walking, they made it to the portal to the seal, where they saw Yuan and Kratos.

"Kratos!" Lloyd immediately shouted as they got their weapons out.

"I don't wish to fight, I wish to warn you of what may happen if you release the final mana link," he told the group.

"If you release it, dangerous things may happen to Sylvarant, things you can't control," Yuan told the group as the two moved them out of the way and started to walk out.

"Dustin, I have a word of advice for you. Either join Cruxis and become a Seraphim, or be killed," Kratos said to the boy.

"Yeah... how about never! Why would I go on the side I'm against?" Dustin asked the angel.

"Because if you don't, Lord Yggdrasill will be forced to kill you," the angel told the boy as the two left.

"Becoming a Seraphim? Could I finally stop fighting?" Dustin asked himself quietly as they approached the seal and Luna appeared.

"Where is Aska?" the spirit asked and right on cue, the summon spirit bird appeared.

"Now, we can make the pact. But first we fight," the spirit told them as they all fought, and Dustin wasn't affected by the light magic Luna used and then they finally beat the two.

"Make your vow," the spirit told the summoner as she stepped foward.

"I want to live in a world where no one is sacrificed meaninglessly, and the two worlds can live as one," Sheena told the spirit of light.

"I trust you to use my power well," Luna told the girl as she disappeared and out of nowhere a giant rumbling occured and the giant tree appeared, but in a twisted, gnarled, evil form, with Martel in the center.

"What is that thing?" Lloyd immediately asked as they went to face it, where the Tower of Salvation was.

"The thing... it's death..." Dustin said quietly as they headed down to the entrance of the tower, where they saw Kratos and Yuan.

"Right now we must get control of the Mana Cannon and destroy this tree," the leader of the Renegades told the group.

"But we need the reactors off to use it, the last one is in the Iselia Human Ranch," Genis said as Lyn shuddered at the name of the place.

"Well, Sheena will need to use the power of Tethe'alla's spirits in order to destroy it, I'll take her to the Mana Cannon, Kratos, you go with the others to the Iselia Human Ranch to turn off the reactor, then she'll fire it when we get the signal," Yuan told them as the two left to get to the Mana Cannon.

"I-I'll go too... I don't want to go there..." Lyn said sadly as she went with the two and the others went with Kratos to the human ranch.

"The door is locked, what now?" Lloyd whined.

"I'll fly up and unlock it from the other side," Kratos told the boy as he started to fly up and unlocked the door from the other side. Then they eventually got in, where they encountered a horde of Desians.

"Guys, I'll handle these Desians," Dustin told the group as he stepped foward and unsheathed his sword, "Burst Fang!" he shouted as a long line of Yggdrasill's Outburst attack shot out of his sword as it hit the ground and wiped out the Desians in one blow as Dustin started to get a bit tired.

_His powers shouldn't be growing this greatly... should they? This may be why Lord Yggdrasill wants him to become a Seraphim, he is growing in power, his Key Crest might be gone, but that shouldn't affect him too much, since he does have a great amount of powers that should nullify the parasite. _Kratos thought to himself as they hit two different passageways.

"Well... what way do we go?" Lloyd asked.

"We should split into groups, four people one way, five people the other way," Kratos told the boy as he was instructed to pick groups, and after much consideration, the groups were Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, and Dustin, as the team after Forcystus, while Regal, Presea, Colette, Genis, and Zelos were the other team (sorry, I can't remember the name of the other team). Finally, after some Desian fighting and trap passing, they made it to Forcystus, while the others freed the prisoners, including Chocolat.

"Ohh... Lord Kratos, I see you teamed up with these filthy humans," the Grand Cardinal said as they walked into the room.

"Forcystus, we need the reactor off," Kratos told the green haired guy with the arm cannon.

"I've been waiting a long time to kill a Desian Grand Cardinal..." Dustin said grimly as he took out his sword and revealed his wings.

"So you're the boy that Lord Yggdrasill wants as a Seraphim, this should be interesting," Forcystus said to the boy as he started to get angrier.

"I will not go on the side of Cruxis already!" Dustin shouted as the fight began and they defeated Forcystus, as they turned off the reactor and left the building, meeting the others outside, and as they looked over to where the Tower of Salvation was and saw the twisted tree get destroyed by the giant blast of mana, then when the two groups met up and then Forcystus came out and shot Colette with his arm cannon which caused her to fall down.

"You! I'm finishing this!" Dustin shouted as he ran over in front of the Desian, "Judgment Blade!" the boy shouted as he slashed his sword through Forcystus and a beam of light crashed down on him, causing him to fall back a bit, incredibly injured as Dustin felt his energy draining some more.

"You... now I see why Lord Yggdrasill wanted you to be a Seraphim... I can see your powers can closely match his now..." Forcystus said weakly as he finally fell to his death as Dustin immediately ran over to Colette.

"Colette!" he shouted as he was right over her, worried to death as she started to stand up and everyone noticed her crystallized shoulder.

"I'm hideous! Just stay away!" she shouted as she backed away from the others.

"Colette... you're not hideous, you're beautiful, no matter what you look like, you'll always be beautiful," Dustin reassured her.

"No! It's hideous!" Colette said to the group as she backed away a bit.

"Maybe we should head to Dirk, he might know what to do," Kratos said as they agreed and they went to Dirk's house, but sadly, he didn't know what to do, so they all went outside, very sad, as Kratos left and Sheena and Lyn came back and Colette went to talk to Dustin.

"Dustin, is everything ok?" the girl asked as he raised his head from the small stream he was staring in.

"Huh? Oh... Colette... I'm not really sure if I'm ok..." he said quietly.

"Come on Dustin. You can tell me. We really care for each other, and I think we should be able to tell each other things," she told him as he nodded slightly.

"I remember that was when the first time I told you I loved you... I'll never forget it, but I'll tell," he said to her as he turned to face her.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she asked again as he sighed and went to tell her.

"You know when Kratos told me to join Cruxis as a Seraphim? Well, for a second there, I kinda wanted to, you know, so I could be with my own kind in a way," he said to her.

"I know how you feel, in Iselia I was always treated differently because I was the Chosen. The adults treated me differently, they wouldn't let their kids play with me, it was becausse I was destined to be an angel," Colette said with a saddened voice as Dustin put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry... but I just have a feeling that I should join. The angel half of me wants me to join, and the human half is fighting a losing battle," he told her.

"It's ok Dustin. You just have to fight the urge, no matter how strong it is, you can fight it, I know you can," Colette said to Dustin to reassure him.

"Thanks Colette, and I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe!" Dustin said with an agry voice as they both started to stand up and the others came up too, as they all went to Iselia, where the mayor got mad at the fact that the captives were to stay at Iselia, so everyone ganged up on the mayor and he eventually gave up.

**Welgaia**

"Computer, give me data on Dustin Fujibayashi's angel status," Yggdrasill said to the computer as he tapped a few buttons.

"Power level at seventy-five percent, time untill full power, fifteen days," the computer stated as Yggdrasill got mad.

"Show me status of his power against mine when he reaches full angelic powers," Ygdrasill told the computer as it showed a green and red bar, both at equal power.

"Damnit! He must join us in fifteen days or he dies! Computer, where is the location of Dustin Fujibayashi?" the ruler of Cruxis asked.

"Iselia in the Northern part of the Eastern continent of Sylvarant," the computer said.

"I must make him join, or else Cruxis will be destroyed by a single boy," Yggdrasill said in a quiet voice.

**Me: End chapter! Another long chapter!**

Lyn: Why wasn't I in that much?

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry Lyn, you'll get bigger parts in upcoming chapters.**


	20. The First Steps to Curing Colette

**Me: Next chapter! Will Dustin join Cruxis? Who knows! Well, I'll do the events in Sybak or Meltokio or where ever it is (Haven't played the game in a while), Sheena's duel, and the beginning of the Ymir Forest. Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Dustin: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own TOS or the scarce POTC references... And he's super annoying...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

So the group went to Altessa, hoping he would know what to do, and he told them it was Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium, and where to find stuff regarding it, so they all went to leave.

"...Guys... I don't wanna go... I'll meet you outside of Sybak in a little bit... I'm sorry... I just can't go..." Dustin said quietly as they nodded and they all went to Sybak, but Dustin waited outside. And then they all came out and talked to Dustin, telling him that they had to go to Meltokio, and as they were flying, Dustin went to talk to Colette.

"Colette... I'm so sorry..." Dustin said quietly.

"It's not your fault Dustin. You did nothing," she told the boy, trying to cheer him up.

"No, if I never joined the group it wouldn't of happened. It's my fault you got captured by Rodyle, it's my fault everything happened to everyone..." he said quietly as they all reached their destination and went in Meltokio, through the sewers, and Vharley died, and they talked about it and were finally let back in Meltokio after Colette fooled them all, so they finally gave the king the antidote and went to search the library.

"So we need zircon, a mana leaf herb, and a mana fragment?" Lloyd asked as they finally found the book.

"Yeah, but where do we find this stuff?" Dustin asked.

"There are some documents about zircon in Altamira, we should head there," Regal told them as the group nodded and started to walk out of the castle.

**Altamira**

So the group went to Altamira, where they found the documents on zircon, sadly it wasn't truly easy to get them, since Kuchinawa stole them.

"Kuchinawa! Give us the papers!" Dustin immediately shouted at the ninja.

"I can't until Sheena fights me!" Kuchinawa told him.

"A one-on-one fight? Then if you hate me so much, we will duel as dictated by village custom," she said to the red clad ninja.

"You think you can beat me alone?" Kuchinawa asked the girl.

"No Sheena! Please don't..." Dustin begged her.

"Do you accept?" Sheena asked.

"Fine, but will we fight here and now?" Kuchinawa asked her.

"No, we'll follow the village custom and fight on the Isle of Decision," she said to him.

"Fine, I will see you on the Isle of Decision," he said to her as he started to leave.

"Wait, we need those documents!" Dustin immediately shouted at him.

"No, these are the proof that your sister wants to fight," he told the boy as he got angrier.

"Without these Colette will die!" he told the ninja.

"If you want something proof of my fighting, then take this," Sheena told Kuchinawa as she took out Corrine's bell.

"What is that thing?" he asked her.

"It's Corrine's memento, use this as proof for our fight," she told him as the two exchanged the documents concerning the zircon and Corrine's bell.

"If you do not come, I will grind this bell to dust," he told her as Dustin got mad, both from the fact that he would grind Corrine's bell, and the fact that he used his name to insult his sister.

"Well, we should get the zircon, and relax for the night, before Sheena's duel," Raine said to them as they agreed as they flew off to Sybak.

**Sybak's Lab**

So the group went to the lab in Sybak, where the researchers were scared of Zelos and Colette.

"That girl with the Cruxis Crystal won't devour us, will she? What about the boy, will he devour us?" one of the researchers asked nervously.

"Don't be stupid," Sheena said to them.

"So yeah, where's that shipment of zircon you guys bought from the Lezaren Company? Do you still have any of it?" Zelos asked the lab workers.

"Y-yes we do. I'll leave the chest unlocked for you, it's in the room over there, help yourself," the researcher told the Chosen as they headed in there and got the zircon, then headed outside of the lab.

"We should relax for the night before Sheena's duel, to help calm us all," Raine said to the group as they agreed and went to the inn in Sybak.

**Dustin's Dream! **

Dustin saw the strangest thing in his dream that night, it was like looking at himself, bu he was much different than usual. He saw his dream self destroy the giant Chruch of Martel behind the village of Iselia, he saw himself cast some evil version of Holy Missiles as a large chunk of the bricks fell down.

_"This damn church has been standing too long. It's finally one of the last chruches to destroy, my mission will soon be complete,"_ the evil dream Dustin said to himself as he landed and started to walk towards the church, to destroy the inside of it.

_"Dustin! Stop!"_ was the voice of Colette as the evil Dustin turned around to see her, _"Why are you doing this Dustin? The church did nothing to you. Why are you destroying so many churches around the new world?" _Colette asked him.

_"Because it's to avenge you. It's to help avenge what Cruxis did to you two years ago, I'm only trying to help you! Why can't you just understand that, Colette?" _he asked the blond Chosen.

_"This isn't the right way to do it! Why did you turn this way? Why did you have to go against all we once stood for?" _she asked the once good kid.

_"It is to me! You just don't understand Colette! This is the way I can help us all, Cruxis is evil, these churches have no meaning to us anymore! They are just in the way to everyone! I will not stop until all these churches are destroyed! If you want send those pathetic angel hunters after me, I'll destroy them all!"_ he shouted at her as he hovered into the church, and a few large booms were heard minutes later.

_"Dustin... Where did you go... Why did you leave me...?"_ the dream Colette asked herself quietly as she left the church and saw it fall from Iselia. Then he saw himself combating at least seven enemies, who quickly beat every single angel hunter with ease.

_"Fools... Why do you bother to challenge me? I will destroy them all easily, Jen's Legion will fall before me," _the evil Dustin said quietly as he flew out of the church, while Colette watched from the balcony of her house.

_"Dustin... we planned on making the world a better place, what happened to that promise? Did it die along with the old you? I just hope not to many people have been hurt from your evil..."_ the dream Colette said to herself as Dustin sprung awake.

**Sybak Inn**

"What was that? Was that the future? Will I become that two years from now?" Dustin asked himself as he put his overcoat on and walked outside of the inn, "Is it because I didn't join Cruxis? Will none of that happen if I join Cruxis?" he asked himself as he shook his head and decided to go back to bed.

"Dustin, are you ok?" Lyn asked the boy, since she too couldn't sleep.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air, I was just about to go back to sleep again," the boy told her as he took off his overcoat and set it on the floor, getting in his bed.

"Well, good night," she told him as they both fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Are we all ready? It's Sheena's fight against Kuchinawa today," Raine said to the group as they nodded and went to fly to Mizuho, but Dustin could barely think.

"Is something wrong Dustin? You seem... upset," Presea said to the boy as he finally snapped out of the fog he was in and turned his attention to Presea.

"Oh... I guess, I just had a bad dream last night, that's all," he told the girl.

"It's not best to linger on nightmares, Dustin. They will keep you from doing all you can," Presea told the boy as he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Presea," he said to the girl as they reached their destination of Mizuho.

"Sheena, what is the meaning of you and Kuchinawa dueling?" Orochi asked as the entered the village of ninjas.

"Kuchinawa is still mad at me about the Volt incident," she told him as he nodded.

"I see, Sheena, Dustin, Lloyd, come with me, Tiga is upset and I'm sure he would want to talk to all of you," he said to them as they walked into the Vice-chief's hut, where they explained to him about why Kuchinawa wanted to fight Sheena, and then they told Lloyd about what the observer does and then Sheena and Lloyd went to see Kuchinawa, then the two fought and Sheena won, in which she got Corrine's bell back, and Kuchinawa left Mizuho, in which the two went back to Mizuho.

"Now that we have that done, what should we do now?" Lloyd asked as they started to head to the rheairds.

"Well, the mana leaf herb's location is only known in the secret village of the elves, we should go there and see what we can find out," Raine told them as they got on their rheairds and got to the Ymir Forest.

"It's dark, we should set up camp for the night," Regal told them as they started to set up camps and they all fell asleep.

**Dustin's Dream Again!**

In this dream Dustin saw what he would hate forever. he saw himself fighting against the group, but his body was enveloped by a bright light as he was attacking them.

_"Dustin, why are you fighting us! You have to stop, we're your friends!" _Genis shouted to him, but he didn't change, he just kept attacking them, but his power had increased greatly.

_"Dustin, it's your sister, Sheena! Please, stop fighting us, you don't want to!"_ his sister shouted to him but he just kept on attacking the group.

_"I... will... not stop! I will destroy all who get in my way!" _he shouted in a dark, evil voice.

_"Dustin, come back to us, we know you can!"_ Colette shouted as he immediately hit Colette with an attack and she fell, horribly wounded as he sprung awake.

**Ymir Forest**

"What... what did I do to her... I can't believe that's my future... I might have to join Cruxis to change it," Dustin said to himself as he went to a nearby pond and splashed some water on his face, helping clear his mind as he went back to his sleeping spot.

**Welgaia**

"Computer, give me Dustin Fujibayashi's angel status," Yggdrasill commanded the computer, while tapping a few buttons.

"Dustin Fujibayashi's angel status: eighty-seven percent, days until full power, three days," the computer told the leader of Cruxis.

"What! You said it would be fifteen a few days ago, what is the meaning of this?" he shouted angrily.

"Subject recently had a large spike in angelic energies, increased power and decreased time to full power since then," the computer told him.

"He must join us, otherwise the whole empire of Cruxis will be destroyed in three days!" he said to himself quietly as he hovered out of the room.


	21. Colette Will Be Cured

**Me: Time for Ymir Forest, Latheon Gorge, and The Tower of Salvation or the Dinner Party. So last chapter, Dustin's dreams of the future really got to him, but what happens when more dreams come, will he join Cruxis to change it all? And with his angel powers growing rapidly, will he kill Yggdrasill? And the forest and everything in it starts to badly affect Dustin, so what happens then? We'll know soon! Disclaimer time!**

**Dustin: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Ymir Forest**

_Will that really be me? If it is, then I'll have to leave the group, no matter what. I will not hurt my friends, I'll take my own life to do it if I have to. _Dustin thought as they approached that kid at the exit of the Ymir Forest.

"You can't pass," the elven boy told the group.

"But you have to let us pass!" Dustin shouted at the kid, scaring him a bit.

"You can't pass," was all the boy said.

"Can you tell us why we can't pass?" Raine asked the little boy, trying to calm him down.

"My mommy is sick. She needs a Ymir Fruit from the forest to cure her," the little boy said to them.

"If we get it can you let us pass?" Colette asked the boy who nodded as they started to leave.

"How will we get the Ymir fruit?" Lyn asked the others.

"Well, I could always fly up and look from around the tree branches, it could take less time that way," Dustin said to them.

"That could work, just be careful," Lloyd told him as he nodded and flew up into the branches and kept moving to different ones, until he finally saw the Ymir Fruit, along with a strange plant near it.

"This should be the Ymir fruit, but what's this strange plant? I should just take both with me, just in case we might need this plant for something," Dustin said to himself as he picked both up, putting the Ymir Fruit in his pack while inspecting the plant. "Guys! I think this I found the Ymir Fruit! I'll come down now!" he shouted to them as the plant started to open up and sprayed some dust in his face, causing him to fall unconcious and into the water.

"Dustin!" Sheena immediately shouted, worried for her little brother as she went to jump in, but Lloyd stopped her and went in the water, finally getting Dustin and bringing him back.

"Don't worry Sheena, he should be fine, and the Ymir Fruit is still good, nothing really happened, only his pack itself got wet," Lloyd said to the worried ninja as he set the boy down.

"I say for now we just take him along with us unconcious, we don't know when he'll wake up, so it'll just be quicker if we take him like this," Raine told them and they agreed, and Zelos was made to carry him. So they started to head back to the boy to give him the Ymir Fruit.

**Dustin's Dream! Again!**

_"Dustin, why won't you help us? This threat could destroy everyone! We need your help," _Presea begged him, but he just shook his head. Also, if anyone is curious, dream Dustin is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, no hat, and has a sword with a blade that glows a dark blue.

_"I left this group two years ago... and I'm not coming back," _he told the group.

_"Why not?" _Raine asked the boy.

_"Because your group and I have two different goals. Yours is to save the world, mine is revenge. And my goal still hasn't been completed yet,"_ he told them as he started to head back towards the city of Asgard, _"The city of Asgard has given me protection while I'm being hunted, we can go back there and talk without fear of being attacked," _he told them as they nodded and went to the city, only to see buildings destroyed and on fire, rubble everywhere, that giant windmill thing toppled on the ground as they started to hear a large commotion up at the dais.

_"We better head up there!" _Lloyd shouted and they agreed, following him up, and they saw tons of angel hunters everywhere, along with many of the citizens.

_"Dustin, run! It's not safe here, the angel hunters are after you!"_ Aisha called, but that just made them all see him.

_"So it's Dustin Fujibayashi, I'm guessing you're here to finally die after all the crimes you committed?" _the angel hunter asked with a hint of irony in his voice.

_"They may have been crimes to you, but it was salvation to me, so if you wanna kill me, you can do so, but I won't go down without a fight!"_ he told the angel hunter as he took out his sword, but was quickly surrounded and was tied by chains so he couldn't fight back.

_"This wasn't a very tough fight, I expected worse from the infamous Dustin Fujibayashi, but I was wrong," _he said to the beaten half-angel.

_I have only one thing I can use, but after my fight today, I'll be fully drained, but right now it's the only thing I have. _Dustin thought as he started to channel some energy, _"Ugh... Dark Aura!" _he shouted, and a black sphere surrouded him, which caused the chains to break and fall down, but so did Dustin.

_"So... you finally captured Dustin Fujibayashi... I was wondering when it would be, but now he can die from my blade," _a woman's voice said as a figure in a cloak that covered her entire body and face walked in front of Dustin.

_"I'll die at your blade Jen, but you must promise me that every civilian here can leave safely to Luin,"_ Dustin said to her as she nodded, as the citizens left and Lloyd and the others stayed there.

_"Prepare to die angel, your kind will soon be extinct," _Jen said to the boy as she lifted him by his shoulder and thrusted his sword into him and took it out a few seconds later, his body fell to the ground limply, then an angel hunter lifted the body as the squad of hunters and the cloaked and mysterious Jen started to leave.

_"Why are you taking his body? Couldn't you leave it with us?" _Raine asked the woman as she turned around.

_"Because angels know a self-preservation technique, that allows them to transfer their souls to their Cruxis Crystals, and then back to their bodies, which can make them immune to death, we're taking the body with us so we can dispose of the Cruxis Crystal and body, so he can't live again," _Jen told them as they left, causing them to head to Luin and stay a at night in the inn.

_"So Dustin's really dead now..." _was all Lloyd could say sadly as everyone hung their heads down, even Kratos.

_"Yup, we needed his help, but now we won't have it," _Sheena said quietly, as a few tears dropped onto the wooden floor.

**Heimdall**

Dustin abruptly woke up, confused and scared by his dream, as he saw an elven innkeeper come into the room.

"Oh, you're awake, that's good, you were really shaking in your sleep. I also brought you some hot tea, to rejuvinate you," the innkeeper told him as she set a mug on the nightstand next to the bed he was in.

"Thank you miss, also, do you know where my friends are?" he asked the woman and she nodded.

"They're with the Elf Elder, it's near here," the innkeeper told him as he finished his tea and immediately grabbed his stuff then finally went to the Elf Elder's house.

"...Mana Leaf Herb grows in a region southeast of here, in Latheon Gorge, here take this staff and show it to the watchman," was what Dustin heard as he came into the house, the others happy to see him fine.

"Thank you elder," Lyn said to him as she bowed.

"It is nothing, but I have no more to say to you humans," the elder said with a mean tone as they left.

"So the Mana leaf Herb is at the Latheon Gorge?" Genis asked.

"Yes, it's near the Toize Mine, let's go," Regal told them and they got on their rheairds and after a while, they got to the Latheon Gorge.

"Man, we're really high up, why can't we just fly to the storyteller's house on the rheairds?" Lyn whined.

"Who knows, I think it's because there was too small of a space up in the mountains to land there," Raine said to the girl as she sighed.

"We better not stand around long, we must hurry and get the Mana Leaf Herb," Presea said and they agreed, and after some trekking up the mountain, they finally got to the storyteller's house, where they learned about where the Mana Leaf Herb was, so they went to the small cave and defeated the Plantix, then got the Mana Leaf Herb and saw the story teller, in which they confronted him about the Mana Leaf Herb, then learned about how Mithos was Yggdrasill, and that Kratos and Yuan were his companions, and to go to the Tower of Salvation to get the mana fragment.

"Ok, now we need to get my Cruxis Crystal to get into the Tower of Salvation, my sister has it, let's go" Zelos told them as they left and went to the abbey and got the Cruxis Crystal, then got to the Tower of Salvation, where they saw Kratos, and fought against him and quickly won.

**Tower of Salvation**

"Look, just give us Colette, and you won't need to die, Dustin, you must also join Cruxis, or else," Kratos said to the group as Dustin got angry, and his body started to glow as he floated in the air and beams of light shot everywhere, almost knocking Kratos into oblivion and destroying the pillars in the seal room as well, then finally, he fell to the ground, weak, as angels surrounded them, "I suggest not resisting, if you do resist, there will be no mercy," Kratos said to them as they were led onto the elevators and taken to cells, which they were kept there, and the most nervous of them all were Dustin and Colette, I mean, just look at this little scene early in the morning.

"Dustin... are you awake?" Colette asked the boy.

"Yeah Colette, but let's try to keep it down, it's early and we don't want to wake everyone up," he said to her with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"O-ok... I'm just really nervous, I mean, they want me to be Martel, and they want you to be a Seraphim, I'm just so nervous, it's my fault again," Colette said sadly.

"Nothing is your fault, it's all my fault, especially with what I've been seeing lately," Dustin said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked the boy.

"It's my dreams, I think they're the future, I've seen me destroy that church behind Iselia, I've attacked you guysm and I got killed. I'm just really nervous about the future," he told her.

"I'm sure you won't turn out that way Dustin. You're not like that, I know it," Colette said to reassure him.

"Thank you Colette, you've really helped me throughtout the journey," he said to her as he reached his hand through the cell and held her hand.

"No, Dustin. I need to thank you, you've helped me also, you've given me courage when I had none. You've helped me get through the time when Rodyle captured me, and during the Tower of Mana. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would happen to me," she told him as the others started to wake up, so then Regal freed them and they went through Welgaia, which Dustin didn't like at all, then they got the Mana Fragment, and got to the seal chamber, where they fought and beat Yggdrasill, who was injured by Pronyma, then they left, to head back to Altessa.

**Welgaia**

"How much longer untill Dustin Fujibayashi reaches full power?" Yggdrasill asked the computer.

"One day, twenty hours," the computer stated.

"Damnit! He has to die, or join Cruxis, otherwise Lloyd and his group will be unstoppable against my power," he said angrily and quietly as he hovered out of the room.

**Me: End chapter!**

**Dustin: So I die in the sequel?**

**Me: Muahahahaha! We won't know till the sequel, oh yeah, that reminds me to set up the electric fences.**

**Llyod: Why?**

**Me: I almost had Dustin kill Kratos, those fangirls aren't gonna be happy.**


	22. The Tower of Salvation, The Beginning

**Me: Next chapter! It'll probably go from Altessa's house to the beginning of the Tower of Salvation. I'm leaving some major suspense in there! Also, Dustin will be up against his greatest fight so far, until the sequel that is.**

**Dustin: Bentleyandtalesofsymphoniafan (Batosf as me will now be known as) does not own TOS or the scarce POTC references.**

**Me: Good boy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Altessa's House**

"Now we can get Colette cured, I'm really glad," Dustin said with a sigh of relief as they walked up front of the house.

"Altessa! We have the necessary items to make what's called a Rune Crest to save Colette!" Lloyd shouted as they all ran in through the door.

"Ok, I'm not sure how to make it, but I'll do my best," Altessa said to them as they were in the bed area, watching as Altessa was making the Rune Crest, then everyone was forced to leave, but Dustin just sat there, unmoving, staring at the sleeping Colette, only occasionaly moving his hand to stroke her face, to make sure she was ok.

"Dustin... do you want any food?" Lyn asked as she walked in the room.

"No thanks, I'm fine," he told her as she shrugged and left, out to relax and have fun with the others, while he still sat there, worried for her.

"Well, we should all go to bed now, it's really late," Raine told them as they nodded and all went to sleep, except for Dustin, who kept watching Colette, but eventually fell asleep too, then eventually Yuan came to Altessa's house and told Lloyd about his father, then the two went outside and saw Kratos, and Lloyd couldn't accept the fact that Kratos was his dad, then Colette came out, which prompted the others to come out, then finally Mithos came out, then killed the Renegade soldiers, and knocked down Yuan as Dustin got angry and unsheathed his sword.

"Today is the day you meet your grave Yggdrasill!" Dustin shouted as he went to charge the angel, but immediately fell to his knees.

"Not if you can't control your actions!" Mithos said cockily as he was controlling Dustin's mind.

"That... is... it!" he shouted as he immediately grabbed the mind control device and crushed it in his hand, dropping the pieces on the ground.

"Impossible! How could a mere human like you stop my powers?" Yggdrasill asked as Lloyd shot a Demon Fang at him, stealing Dustin's moment in the sun and Pronyma came in to protect him.

"Lord Yggdrasill! You're still wounded, hurry, back to the Tower of Salvation," she said to him as the two started to disappear.

"Remember Dustin, it's either Cruxis or death," he told him as he disappeared, and the others went to see the injured Altessa.

"Should we get a doctor? My healing arts don't seem to be very effective," Raine said to the others as the nodded.

"Dustin and I know a good doctor from when Tiga fell ill, he's in Flanoir, we should head there now," Sheena said to them as they agreed and went to the rheairds and hurried to Flanoir, where they went to the doctor, who told them that they need some rheairds and help.

"Ok, you three will do," the doctor said to Regal, Zelos, and Genis as they went to leave.

"We'll need to borrow your rheairds," Raine told them as they all left.

**Later that Night, in a Small Area Where Dustin and Colette Are**

"Can you believe everything we've been through so far?" Dustin asked the girl as they were staring up at the night sky.

"Yeah, after being through all this, I wanna sometimes check if I'm dreaming," Colette said to him with a laugh.

"I know, I mean, I kinda knew you would become an angel, but I never expected myself to become one, nor would I expect the fact I would be fighting for my life twenty thousand feet in the air," he told her.

"Yeah, I just hope after this we can make everything better," Colette said to the boy, who nodded promptly after.

"Yeah, I'm gonna figure out a way to travel back in time and make sure none of the bad stuff ever happens, like Martel ever dying, or you from becoming soulless, maybe even putting Alicia back into her human form to prevent her from dying," Dustin told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna do that too, who knows, it could be possible, and we can help make everything in the past better, so none of the bad stuff will happen," she said to him.

"Yeah, but we need to make sure we remember each other," Dustin told the girl.

"I bet, no matter what we'll remember each other. It would be hard to believe we couldn't" Colette said to him.

"Yeah... here Colette, I want you to keep my compass, forever," Dustin said to the Chosen as he took his compass and handed it to her, who kept it in her hand for a moment, then set it in her pocket.

"Thank you Dustin, I promise I'll take care of it forever," she said to the boy and she got up and left, and Dustin went and followed her after a bit.

**Where Sheena and Lloyd Are At**

"Wow, the snow sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Sheena asked the swordsman, who nodded.

"Yeah, but sometimes, I feel that nothing is peaceful, that we're all always in danger, and we can never be safe," Lloyd said to her.

"Yeah, and I'm really glad we met up with Dustin, it's really good to see him how he is now," the assasin told the boy.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"It's just, when we were younger, he was always sad, he was never like he was now. No one went near or talked to him, except for Orochi, Tiga, and our grandpa. They avoided him as if he was sick. None of the kids played with him, they always made fun of him, it was really hard for me to see that, and I guess that's when I began to become more violent, I used to beat up the kids who were mean to him, since they always made him cry, this is the first time in nine years I've seen him happy..." she said sadly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Sheena, I never knew how hard it was for you..." Lloyd said as he set his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm feeling better about it. But I'm mainly nervous about going back to the Tower of Salvation, who knows what'll happen when we go there," Sheena said nervously.

"It'll be fine, Sheena, we've been through much more, we'll be fine," Lloyd said to calm her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Lloyd, thanks. Here, I want you to have this," she said to the swordsman as she handed him a butterfly trinket.

"A butterfly? Why'd you give me this?" Lloyd obliviously asked her.

"It's meant to help you find love, I know it's silly, but I just thought you'd like to have it," she said to the boy, feeling nervous about the fact that he might not like him.

"It's not silly, Sheena. I like it, that was nice of you, thanks," he tikd her as he left, leaving Sheena upset.

"Ugh... Stupid Lloyd!" she said angrily as she left.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey, kid," Zelos said to Dustin as the two were leaving hteir inn rooms.

"Oh, hi Zelos," he replied, trying to ignore him, but it didn't work.

"Hey, I want you to have this, let me put it on," Zelos told the boy, as he started to put on a black metal bracelet on him.

"Thanks... yeah, what is this?" he asked, not trusting the red-headed Chosen.

"Oh, it's a special bracelet, from what I was told at the labs in Sybak that it can enhance your abilities stronger than if you were wearing an exsphere, it should help you out," he told the boy, as they were walking out of the inn.

"Cool, thanks Zelos," he said happily as he ran out of the inn, to see the others.

"Hehehehehe... to bad the kid doesn't know..." Zelos said to himself quietly, then ran out of the inn.

"Ok, guys, everyone here? Today, we're going to attack Cruxis at their base, so are you all ready?" Lloyd asked.

"I know I am!" Dustin said excitedly, which got everyone else excited.

"Ok, Dustin and Colette, we'll leave you either with the Renegades, or Mizuho, and we'll seperate you two, that way Cruxis can't get to both of you," Lloyd told the two.

"Ok... no, no, I wanna go too, Lloyd!" Colette said assertively, which surprised everyone a bit.

"Yup, I'm coming too. I know you guys will need my help, plus, I add all the humor to our group," Dustin said, then Lloyd explained everything, then Zelos said stuff about the Eternal Sword, then they left and Sheena asked him if there really were magic injections.

**The Tower of Salvation**

So the group went to the Tower of Salvation, and that was when Zelos told Colette to follow him...

"Wait a second... no, no!" Dustin shouted as he ran foward a bit, but it was too late, Colette was captured, then they learned about Zelos being a traitor, and then Dustin made the biggest decision of his life.

"We have to fight him!" Lloyd shouted as Dustin stepped foward.

"Guys, you go on without me, I'll fight Zelos," he said to the group, as they were shocked.

"Dustin, are you sure?" Sheena asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I've learned that everyone in life has two tests, one tests their courage, and the other their loyalty, this is my second test, and I'm not gonna fail it. So please, go find Colette, Lloyd. If you don't I'll , then I'll have failed myself, so please, take this as a demand. Go find Colette now!" he explained to them, and they nodded, as they went off to find their friend, and Dustin was left to fight against Zelos.

"So, kid. You're really gonna fight me, huh?" he asked the boy.

"Yup, and with this bracelet you gave me, I'll easily defeat you. Holy Missiles!" Dustin shouted, but realized nothing happened.

"Hahahaha!" Zelos laughed hysterically at the boy.

"I-I can't use my angel powers?" he asked himself.

**The Great Seed Area**

The group walked into the area that led to where the Great Seed was held, but Sheena immediately fell onto her knees and started to sob when she walked off of the transporter.

"Sheena... wat's wrong?" Raine asked the crying summoner.

"I can't believe Dustin is gone..." she said quietly.

"Sheena, you need to be able to help us. Dustin wanted to help give us time, so we should help him by saving Colette," Regal told her as she started to nod, then finally got up.

"You're right... thank you, let's go," Sheena told them as they all ran off, to save their dear friend.

**Me: End chapter! Cliffhangers! Muahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Dustin: man, you just love those things, don't you?**

**Raine: I'm guessing by his maniacal laughter that he does.**

**Me: I watch Math Game, My Name is Earl, and I'm British, of course I do!**


	23. Beach Fun and Tower of Salvation, End

**Me: Next chapter, let's see... last time we had Dustin about to fight Zelos, and the others in the area leading to the Great Seed Chamber. This chapter will have the Tower of Salvation, the Beach event (I'll have everyone enjoy the fun with a picnic and such), maybe the Dinner Party, and maybe a special event Lynsandria helped me think of. Ok, disclaimer time!**

**Dustin: Batosf doesn't own TOS or the scarce POTC references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tower of Salvation Seal Chamber**

"Why can't my angel powers work?" Dustin asked again as Zelos finished laughing.

"Because that bracelet I gave you is to disrupt your angelic energies, so they can't work. And don't bother to try and take it off, only I can," Zelos told him, not knowing what would happen if he didn't take that bracelet off, which you will see and know later in the chapter.

"Then I'll fight you with my sword!" he shouted as he took his sword out and his theme music started to play (if no one has seen Pirates 2, then it's on the first CD, at the beginning of Fogbound, so you could go to Itunes and check, and it's also in a few other songs, also, it's the setting out music, if you could call it that, or if you have money on Itunes, buy Wheel of Fortune on Pirates 2 on Itunes, it has his theme music on around 3:20 minutes in.). "I can win without my powers, I know it, I may not be strong, but no matter what, I can win!" he told the red headed traitor as he too took his sword out, and the two started the greatest duel ever. Dustin immediately grabbed onto one of the vines on the pillars behind the uprised area in the chamber, and swung on it, slashing at Zelos whenever he swung by, but he deflected all of his attacks, and Zelos eventually cut the vine down, causing Dustin to fall on his back with a thud.

"Pathetic, even with cheap tricks you can't beat me, I'll make sure to put you out of your misery quick enough," Zelos said to him, which only angered the boy as he got up, and his eyes started to glow a deep, blood red.

"I will defeat you Zelos! You'll know you've lost when you see people visit your grave!" he shouted to him as they locked sowrds, and Dustin was overpowering Zelos. Ok, now let's learn why the bracelet being put on Dustin was a bad thing, to the Great Seed Chamber.

**The Great Seed Chamber**

"Computer, show me Dustin's power levels as of right now," Yggdrasill commanded the computer, as Colette was standing, listening, and watching what the villain was doing.

"Power level analysis complete, and being recorded to match every second," the comoutere stated as Yggdrasill saw Dustin's power growing madly out of control.

"What? Impossible, his powers should be fluxing at a much lower level, what is holding back the energy?" Yggdrasill asked, as his power kept growing.

"But Dustin is just a half-angel, how could his power be growing?" Colette asked.

"Shut up," Yggdrasill commanded her.

**Back In The Seal Chamber**

"Man, you're growing strong, how're you doing that?" Zelos asked as his sword was dropping lower and lower, and Dustin was gaining more and more power... and evil.

"You are gonna die!" he shouted as the bracelet started to shake, then broke off, when a large burst of mana was sensed, and that was when the evil in Dustin started to take over. "Death Slash!" he shouted as his sword started to turn into a giant, blood red scythe, and he took a swing at Zelos, who barely got out of the way in time.

"Whoa! Man, I guess I'm not gonna get an easy time," Zelos said with a chuckle when Dustin got knocked down from behind.

"He should be back to normal once he wakes up," Kratos said, then cast First Aid on both of them, which made Dustin woke up.

"Kratos, what're you doing here?" Dustin asked as he got his sword at the ready, just in case he was to be attacked.

"I'm here to help Lloyd, since he needs Aionis to use the Eternal Sword, I guess that might be why Zelos was also a traitor," Kratos explained, being allmighty in smartness again.

"Whoa, how'd you know? But yeah, I guess that had something to do with it," Zelos told them.

"Then we must hurry and find the group, I don't think they'll have an easy time getting to Colette, for the meantime, we will have to work together to get to them," Kratos said to the two as they nodded, and followed him up to the transporter, where they three went to help the group.

**Deep Within the Bowels of the Tower**

Lyn knew she would have to help protect Lloyd, since Raine and Regal went over it with everyone, but she had no idea it would be so soon.

"Hmm... this hallways seems like it shouldn't go much further," Lyn stated as part of the hallway started to glow, and that was when Lyn pushed Lloyd through it, and a large slab of glass appeared, blocking her from getting across.

"Lyn!" Lloyd shouted as he immediately went to the glass, and noticed a large cat dropped down, as she tried to fend it off.

"Don't go all hero on me now, Lloyd. You have to go save Colette, before it's too late and she becomes Martel," she told him, but he didn't budge.

"But, Lyn..." was all he could manage to say, as he saw her fighting a losing battle against the enemy.

"Lloyd, just go, it doesn't matter what happens to me, it only matters what happens to Colette, now hurry!" she told him as he nodded and ran off. "Damn... looks like I'll be seeing you soon, mom..." she said to herself quietly.

"Yo, Lyn! Time to get out of here!" Zelos shouted as the three were running down the hall and Zelos made quick work of the cat and helped the girl up, while Kratos tapped some buttons on a terminal that came out of the wall, causing the glass to disappear, and the four went off, saving the others as they sacrificed themselves to save Lloyd, and eventually, Lloyd got to the Great Seed Chamber, only to be outmatched by Pronyma and Yggdrasill, and Genis saved his best friend.

**The Great Seed Chamber**

"Sorry, Yggdrasill. But the only person that can kick Lloyd's ass in a fight is gonna be me," Dustin said humorously, but it confused him.

"If you wish to get to Lord Yggdrasill, you must fight me first," Pronyma told the group as she hovered towards them.

"We'll make quick work of you!" Lyn said angrily as the group fought the evil Grand Cardinal and made quick of her, as she fell onto the floor, but Dustin didn't stop at that.

"You!" he shouted angrily as he had his sword in his hand while he walked up to her. "You! Will! Die! For! Trying! To! Make! Colette! Martel!" he said with rage as he slashed her after each word, leaving her bloodied body, almost dead on the floor, but he was still mad and didn't stop at that. "Death Slash!" he shouted, as his sword turned back into that bloody red scythe and he slashed at her one final time, leaving a large gash through her arms as she perished there, and everyone was appauled by his anger.

"Dustin..." was all that Presea managed to say.

"Horrible... I've never seen so much anger..." Raine said, barely able to speak as the boy started to calm down again, and the scythe turned back into his sword.

"Dustin, why don't you help use your power for good by joining Cruxis? You'll still be with Colette," Yggdrasill tried to coax the boy into joining, but he didn't fall for it.

"No way, Yggy! I'll join Cruxis the day I go to hell!" he shouted at him, and the group got ready for battle, and they won, then Colette woke up from that pod, but was Martel.

"Martel!" Yggdrasill said happily, as he hovered over to Colette's body.

"Mithos... how could you?" she asked as she backed away from the angel a bit.

"Oh, you mean this, hold on, I'll go back to my true body," he told her, then a few seconds later, Mithos appeared.

"Not that, how could you turn this way, you went against all we stood for, why did you do it?" she asked, which Dustin couldn't handle, hearing those same words from his dream when he saw Colette, which sent him over the edge.

"Uhh... Ahhh! Burst Fang!" he shouted in pain as he sent his sword against the ground, and the large stream of blue and white energy came out and destroyed the pod, which got everyone's attention, and during that time, Kratos got Martel out of Colette's body, and she went into the Great Seed.

"No! Kratos, you inferior being, how could you?" Mithos asked him.

"Your plans must be stopped, Mithos. Thanks to Lloyd, I've now realized it, I will not stop until your mad plans are shalted," Kratos told him, then Mithos went back up to Derris Kharlan with the Great Seed (or as he thought, his sister, go figure) and Kratos told him to meet him at Origin's Seal so they could fight, and when they left the tower, they decided to relax before their final battles.

"So, where should we go to relax?" Lyn asked as the rheairds came off of the ground.

"Let's go to Altamira! There's a nice beach there, and a nice beach means nice hunnies!" Zelos said excitedly with little hearts in his eyes.

"You damn pervert! There are kids here!" Sheena shouted as she slapped him.

"I agree with Zelos, just not about the whole hunnies part," Dustin told them and they agreed, then finally got there, found those four little brats, and got their swimsuits, so I'll explain Lyn and Dustin's swimsuits right now.

**Dustin: Not Exactly The Best Swimmer...: Bright orange swim trunks and deep blue flip flops**

**Lyn: Come on! Swimming Will Be Fun: A dark pink two piece bathing suit**

**Altamira**

So the group had fun at the beach, Colette taught Dustin how to swim, but he fell under a few times, but got back up, Presea also learned to swim from Genis, and Lyn hung out with Zelos a bit, while Sheena and Lloyd dived into the water from some rocks, then they finally had a picnic to top off their fun.

"Hey, who made this curry, it's really good!" Dustin said as he took another bite from the curry that he had on a plate full of tons of food.

"It was me, Dustin. Do you really like it?" Sheena asked as she picked up a piece of a sandwich and took a bite from it.

"Definitely! And is that pineapple? It's really good in the curry!" he told his sister, which made Sheena brag to Lloyd a bit.

"I told you pineapple in curry is good, Lloyd!" she shouted to him.

"Ok, ok, geez Sheena, do you always have to brag about it?" he asked the girl, but she just pushed him a bit, jokingly, which made the two laugh, and Dustin gave Lloyd a dirty look, one which said, "Quit making moves on my sister!". Then the group decided to get a few hotel rooms for the night, since they were so full, and that was when the girls got a chatting.

"Wow, Colette, Dustin really seems to like you, do you like him back?" Lyn asked the Chosen, who nodded.

"Yeah, we've helped each other through the journey, and we really understand each other," Colette told her.

"Do you like any guys, Lyn?" Presea asked her, with a hint of weakness in her voice.

"I know this might sound odd to you guys, but I do like Zelos," she said to the young girl, which grossed out Sheena.

"Ugh! How could anyone like that pervert?" she asked her.

"Well, I think he's cute, and he does have his serious side," she explained to them.

"Presea, what about you? Who do you like?" Colette asked the young girl.

"Du... Um, no one..." she said as she went to leave to her bed as Sheena caught up to her.

"You like Dustin, don't you, Presea?" she asked, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah... but it's ok, him and Colette are made for each other, but it doesn't matter to me now," she told her.

"Well, who knows, he might like you someday, just keep your hopes up, he might like you," Sheena told the girl, to reassure her.

**Me: End chapter! So next chapter will be the Dinner Party, a Valentne's Event, and maybe the duel with Kratos.**

**Zelos: Yes! Finally, someone likes me!**

**Me: Just hope it stays that way, I might change it.**

**Dustin: Who will I be paired with at the end.**

**Me: Nope, not telling, not yet at least.**


	24. More Sidequests and Dustin's Sorrows

**Me: Next chapter! Let's see, I'll have the Dinner party, a special Valentine's Day event, and either the Devils Arms (I'll make it short and only throw out detail for Lyn's and Dustin's Devils Arms) or Lloyd and Kratos' duel, or both. Ok, disclamer time!**

**Dustin: Batosf doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Zelos' Mansion**

"Master Zelos, the King wishes an audience with you and your friends," Sebastian told the red-haired Chosen.

"Ok, we'll head there now," he replied to the butler as he motioned for the others to come, then they went and followed him to the castle, and after some explaining, they learned the Papal Knights had captured Hilda, so the group went to the Grand Tethe'all Bridge to rescue her, by trading Zelos (which most of them didn't mind, except for Lyn), but they found out that it was really Kate, so then they headed to the Gaoracchia Forest and met up with three Papal Knights and defeated them, and rescued the bimbo of a princess, who told them that she had something for them at Meltokio.

"Master Zelos, the King wants you and your friends to come to a dinner party tonight for you saving his daughter, they're having custom suits made for all of your friends, so head to the castle and you can pick them up there," the Chosen's loyal butler told him as he nodded and they left for the castle. And since we all know what the others' fancy wear are like, I'll explain Dustin and Lyn's.

**Dustin: The Suave, Richard Dawson Kind of Guy: Red blazer, white shirt, blue pants, and a green tie.**

**Lyn: Little Miss Formal: Dark purple dress, not much to explain there.**

Lyn wasn't nervous, even though it was her first major social event, and at a castle in Meltokio for that matter, Sheena, Raine, Presea, and Colette knew that it was because she was sitting next to Zelos. Sadly, Dustin on the other hand wasn't doing so well, he quickly excused himself after everyone sat down and hid in the bathroom, incredibly nervous about eating fancy foods in a fancy castle with a bunch of fancily dressed people, it just didn't bode well for him.

"Dustin?" a familiar voice called for the boy while he was pacing in the bathroom.

"Colette, how's it going out at the dinner?" he asked the girl, relieved that she was there with him.

"It's nice, but I miss you. Most of those people that sit there are really boring, I think Lloyd fell alseep," Colette told the boy.

"Yeah, I'd like to come, but I can't go out and handle those fancy events with all those boring people that don't want to bother to get to know us," he said to the girl.

"Come on, Dustin! There's lots of nice food there, and we can sit together, so I can help you when you get nervous," she told the young boy, who got out of the washroom and followed her back to the dining area, where they all sat and ate (Dustin and Lloyd had an eating contest when he woke up, and Dustin won), then finally all the food was eaten, and the group went to Zelos' mansion, where Dustin got sick and Colette helped him out.

"T-thanks Colette..." Dustin said weakly as he lifted his head from a bucket he was puking in.

"It's ok, Dustin, I'm just glad that it isn't too bad. I've seen much worse when I was younger at Iselia, when Genis accidentaly ate a whole bag full of old food," Colette told him, as he went in again, to keep throwing up until his stomach was empty.

"Thanks again Colette... I think I ate waaay too much food... maybe I shouldn't of ate that whole platter of chicken and that whole plate of curry just to beat Lloyd in that eating contest..." Dustin said to her in pain, as he started to raise his head, but immediately dropped it again.

"It's no problem Dustin. But I'll be back in a little while to see how Lloyd is doing, just to make sure he's ok," Colette told the ailing boy as she left the room.

**The Next Day**

"Dustin! Are you ok?" Colette asked the boy as he came out of the mansion, looking better.

"Yup! I'm feeling much better, I guess I just needed a night to make me feel better. That and throwing up my insides," he told the blond Chosen with a chuckle.

"Well, Lloyd just told us about how Abyssion needed these weapons called the Devils' Arms, we already have most, we just need the saber and the longsword of them, and we can give them to Abyssion, he told us he'd meet us in the pact area of where we made the pact with Shadow," Colette explained to the boy.

"Ok, let's go!" Dustin shouted happily as the group left, and they headed to the Iselia Human Ranch, where the Blade of the Damned was found.

**Iselia Human Ranch**

"Wow... look at all the rubble, you guys really went all out when you blew the place up, didn't you?" Lyn asked Raine, who nodded.

"Yeah, it was the only choice. Otherwise the Desians would rise again and Iselia would be attacked. After the last time, I doubt the villagers would be safe," Raine explained to the girl, who nodded, and she spotted something in the rubble.

"Hey, what's that?" Lyn asked as she picked up a longsword from the rubble.

"It's one of the Devils' Arms, now we just need one more," Lloyd told her as she set it in a scabbard and they left, to find the last one.

**Off the Coast of Sybak, Late at Night**

"Fifteen men on the Dead Men's Chest... hail, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum... Drink and the devil had done for the rest, hail ho, ho, and a bottle of rum," Dustin sang quietly as he stared at the compass he gave Colette, and it pointed north, so they kept going, until Dustin spotted a crashed ship, where he went down, like most great heroes, he went alone, and returned a bit later with the Devils' Arms saber.

"That's the last one, now for the Temple of Darkness!" Lloyd told the group, which made Dustin shudder a bit, and feel apprehensive for what would happen, since he didn't like the darkness.

**The Temple of Darkness**

So the group walked down to the altar, where they saw Abyssion and gave him the last two Devils' Arms, but he turned against them and used the Necronomicon to transform himself into whatever that dead evil guy's name is (I couldn't remember the name, sue me if you want, I don't care.) And it was time for a fight, but Dustin was incredibly nervous, he still fought, but to a lower extent.

"Aqua Laser!" the evil Abyssion shouted as he started to aim the attack at Sheena.

"Sis!" Dustin shouted as he ran as fast as he could in front of his sister, and took the brunt of the attack, leaving him horribly wounded, but the evil Abyssion was defeated shortly after. All was not well though, since the evil spirit took over Presea, thankfully, Genis saved who he wished was his girlfriend, and she thanked him, but they immediately rushed out of the temple and set up camp to make sure their friend was ok.

"Dustin!" Sheena cried as Lloyd set down her brother.

"Relax Sheena, it wasn't a bad wound, there isn't too much blood from the wound, and it isn't anything I shouldn't be able to cure," she reassured the ninja..

"Are you sure? Maybe he should just sit out of the upcoming battle," she said to the healer, wanting to make sure her brother was taken care of.

"I don't think that would be best. Dustin has just as much of a grudge against Yggdrasill as we all do. It wouldn't be fair if we left him out of that battle," Raine explained to the summoner as Dustin started to wake up, rubbing at his side a bit.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as they were all relieved of him being ok.

"Well, we should head to Meltokio for a bit, right before Lloyd's duel," Raine said to the group, and they all nodded, mounted on the rheairds, and headed to the capital city of Tethe'alla.

**Meltokio**

"What's up with all the decorations of the hearts and such?" Dustin asked as they walked into the city.

"Oh, it's some sort of Festival of Love, where you spend time with your loved one," Zelos explained to them as they headed up to the first flight of steps, and decided to split up and do their own thing for awhile.

**Later That Day...**

Dustin sat on the top of the first flight of steps, sighing as he held two beautiful rings in his hands, one with a large piece of ruby in it, the other with a large piece of sapphire, he had planned on giving it to her, so they could possibly get married after the final fight. Unluckily for him, Zelos was walking by and got a wrong impression from when he saw the rings, and sat down next to him to give him some of his "advice".

"Yo kid! I wanna help you out a bit," Zelos said to the boy.

"Why would I need your help? And what is it?" Dustin asked, wary of what he would say to him. And when Zelos started to whisper all of his "advice" to the boy, who got several disgusted and disturbed faces on his face, until he ran away from the nastiness, and saw Colette.

"Oh, Colette! I wanted to give this to you!" Dustin told the girl as he took out the ring with the ruby in it.

"A ring? For me? Thank you Dustin!" she said happily as Dustin got the ring and put it on her.

"It's because I love you Colette, and I always will protect you, no matter what," he told her as they hugged.

**Elsewhere In Meltokio**

Sheena thought of the festival as a way to hang out with Lloyd, thinking that maybe she could confess her love to him, so they decided to take a walk in a nice garden in Zelos' backyard.

"These flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" Sheena asked as they walked through the backyard of the Chosen's mansion.

"Yeah, it's one of the final moments of peace before the big battle, and my duel," Lloyd said to her.

"Yeah, it seems like nothing bad can happen while we're here," she said to the swordsman.

"Yeah, Lloyd, I wanna tell you something-" Sheena started, but was interrupted by Lloyd.

"Hey, I think dinner's ready, let's go Sheena!" Lloyd told her as he started to run off.

"Gah! Stupid Lloyd!" she shouted as she started to follow him.

**Elsewhere, Elsewhere In Meltokio**

Lyn and Zelos decided to hang out for a bit, and they had a great time, they talked a lot and such.

"You like Meltokio, Lyn?" the flamboyant Chosen asked the girl, and truth be told he liked her, and wasn't sure if she liked him, but she did, and he didn't know it.

"Yeah, it's really nice, and there are nice people around," she said to Zelos, who nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, but some aren't that great, but a few are nice, like me," he told the girl with a laugh.

"Yeah, you are pretty nice, and you did save me in the Tower of Salvation, and I do kinda like you," she said to him.

"Really? 'Cause I like you too, Lyn," he admitted to her, and she smiled, but they were interrupted.

"Hey guys! Sebastian just finished the food! Everyone's at the mansion waiting for you guys!" Genis shouted from far away, and the two ran over, to eat with the others.

**The Next Morning**

"You ready for your duel, Lloyd?" Dustin asked as they were leaving Meltokio to get to Heimdall, which was near the Torent Forest.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about fighting my dad... I mean Kratos," Lloyd told him, still not able to call Kratos his dad just yet.

"Well, we should hurry over there, the sooner Origin's seal is released, the sooner we can hand some ass kicking to Yggdrasill," Dustin said to him as they started to mount their rheairds, and they left, speeding off to Heimdall, and when they got their, they headed straight through Torent Forest (I already had a SheenaxLloyd event, so we don't need another major one in the same chapter), straight to the seal of Origin, where they saw Kratos.

"So you've came," Kratos said to the boy.

"Yeah, and I need to win our fight. And I'll win it alone," Lloyd told him, and the angel nodded.

"I see, then if there is nothing more, we shall fight now," Kratos told the boy, and Lloyd won.

"You did well. I'll release the seal of Origin now," he said to the group and went over to the seal, and released his body's mana to let Origin free, then Yuan gave him some mana so he wouldn't die, then they fought Origin and won, so Sheena and Lloyd made the pact and the worst thing in Dustin's life happened to him. Mithos' Cruxis Crystal floated out of Genis' hand, and started to take over Lloyd, but Sheena didn't want to let that happen, and knocked Mithos out of Lloyd's body, and took over Sheena, and as the possessed Sheena floated away, and then destroyed the Tower of Salvation, Dustin took his aggression out on Lloyd.

"Damn you, Lloyd!" he shouted as he charged at the swordsman and knocked him down, punching at him.

"What did I do?" he asked, blocking the punches and hoping Dustin would get tired soon.

"You took my sister away from me you bastard!" he shouted again as he kept punching at him, until Zelos finally pulled him off.

"I didn't mean too! She protected me!" he shouted at him, causing Dustin's eyes to water a bit.

"I hate you Lloyd! I hate you! I hate you!" the boy yelled at Lloyd as he started to run off, crying.

"Dustin..." was all LLoyd said as they all started to head back to Heimdall, to find him.

**Me: End Chapter! Only one or two chapters left! Most likely one though! Laughs hysterically That was awesome!**

**Sheena: What was?**

**Me: Oh, I was watching My Name Is Earl, I have the season 1 set, and I'm watching most of the episodes now.**

**Sheena: Oh...**


	25. The End, Fin, Aftermath, And All Else

**Me: Next and maybe last chapter! Also, for anyone who was curious about the Laughs hysterically part at the end of the last chapter, it was when I figured out that asteriks don't seem to work. Let's see, Since it's the last chapter, I'll have the things for when they get captured like this: Zelos and Colette (Colette gets a new punisher! Muahahaha!), Regal and Presea (No change there), Genis and Raine (again, no change), and Kratos, Lyn, and Dustin (Kratos gets a new punisher and Dustin gets two punishers! Muahahahaha! I'm so evil!). Anyways, my rant is done, I'm watching My Name is Earl, so that means it's disclaimer time!**

**Dustin: Batosf doesn't own Tales of Symphonia and the scarce Pirates of the Caribbean references.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Heimdall**

The group had came back to Heimdall, and they had two things to accomplish, the first was to save all the elves and the Elf Elder in the village, which they did, and it was pretty easy for them, but the harder thing to do was to find Dustin and convince him to rejoin the group.

"Dustin... are you ok?" Raine asked the boy when they found him curled up in a corner of a destroyed building, but he said nothing, all they heard were periodic crying sounds.

"Dustin... please, talk to us. We need your help if we're going to defeat Mithos, and we also need you to help find Sheena," Colette begged him, but he still said nothing, while Lloyd started to get mad.

"Get up! Quit feeling so sorry for yourself! If you want your sister back so badly, then you're gonna have to help us get her! She's not gonna magically come back if you keep sitting there crying!" Lloyd shouted at the boy.

"I'm not helping anyone who takes my sister away frome me!" Dustin yelled as he ran out of the destroyed building and started to head out of Heimdall and towards the Ymir Forest, to get to his rheaird and leave.

"Dustin, we need your help if we're going to beat Yggdrasill! You just can't up and leave us!" Genis told him angrily as they finally caught up with him.

"I don't want to help the person that stole my only family from me," Dustin told the group, which reminded Lloyd of when he killed Marble.

"Dustin... please, I didn't mean for Sheena to be taken away, it was an accident, but if we work together, we can rescue her," Lloyd siad to the boy, who finally nodded and turned around.

"I'll help you guys. For Colette's sake, for Sheena's sake, for everyone's sake. I'm in!" Dustin told them, which finally got everyone's hope up, and they all started to head for Dirk's house, to make the Ring of the Pact.

"Thank you... Dustin. And I promise I'll make sure your sister is safe, no matter what," Lloyd said to the boy, who nodded, so the group (and Kratos) went through the portal and started to head to Dirk's House, near Iselia. And finally, the Ring of The Pact, what would allow a human to wield the Eternal Sword, was made, along with Lloyd's two new blades, which weren't really newly made, but they were still new, for him to use that is.

"Now we can save Sheena, and defeeat Mithos," Regal said to the others as they all went to mount their rheairds, but Kratos stopped them real quick.

"Wait, I wish to join you all to defeat Mithos, to help save the two worlds," Kratos told them, and they were welcome of his arrival.

"Thank you Kratos, it's great that we have more reinforcements!" Lyn said happily as they went and mounted their rheairds, and started to head off to the portal at the Sylvarant Base, to get back to Tethe'alla.

"This will be the final battle. What decides everything, our lives, the peoples' lives, and the fate of the worlds becoming one all focus on what happens on Derris Kharlan," Lyn quietly said as they approached the destroyed tower on their rheairds.

"Yup, it's here that we have to defeat Mithos, it's about time too," Zelos said as they landed their rheairds and they headed into the seal chamber, and the king of the summon spirits carried them off into Derris Kharlan.

**Derris Kharlan**

"Man this place has three bad things about it. One, it's evil. Two, it's eery. And three... it's eery and evil," Dustin said as they were walking through the mass of mana, to find Mithos, who was controlling their dear friend.

"Well, once we beat Mithos, Lloyd can use the Eternal Sword and he can merge Tethe'alla and Sylvarant together to make one world," Genis said as they reached... It's a trap! Sorry, just wanted to pull a Star Wars there, I'll stop, don't worry.

"Guys!" Lloyd shouted when he noticed the trap that prevented the others from getting away.

"Lloyd! Don't worry about me! Hurry and save Sheena!" Colette told him as she disappeared.

"Lloyd, help us!" Genis shouted as he too disappeared.

"Forget about us! Find a way to evade this trap!" Raine told her student.

"I see... so this is... Lloyd! Get the Derris Emblem! With it-" Zelos started, but disappeared before he could finish.

"This device is not life-threatening. Please... don't worry about me, Lloyd," Presea told the swordsman as she too, dematerialized.

"Lloyd. As long as you're all right, we haven't lost. Hurry, get to the Great Seed!" Regal told his friend as he was sent away, to be carried off elsewhere.

"Lloyd, follow Zelos' advice and find the Derris Emblem, you can disarm the trap with it!" Kratos told his son as he started to vanish from Derris-Kharlan.

"Don't worry about me, Lloyd. Find Sheena! Please, as what may be my final wish, find Sheena!" Dustin shouted at Lloyd, who nodded, and he disappeared.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, Lloyd. Hurry and rescue the Great Seed, or we'll all be screwed!" Lyn shouted to him, and she too, was gone.

"Damnit! Where did they all go?" Lloyd asked himself as Origin was listening in on what they were saying.

_"Don't worry. I can feel their presence. They're in the city of Welgaia," _the voice of Origin told him as he nodded and ran off, to find his friends. Lloyd finally found the girl who loved him, Sheena, fighting against Mithos for control of her body, she finally won, but Lloyd got sucked into Mithos' memories of the Kharlan War, where Martel died, and since Sheena loved him, she helped get him out of the horrible nightmare, and so they ventured on to Welgaia, to find their friends.

**Welgaia**

Colette and Zelos weren't doing so well, since they were transported somewhere in Welgaia and there was a dark magic circle trying to suck them in so they would get attacked by a spider. And to make matters worse... Seles and Dustin appeared, out of nowhere, I mean, what're the chances of that?

"What's wrong, baby? Unable to run?" Dustin asked smugly, with a voice that would stop a fire dead cold.

"Such a pathetic sight, Zelos..." Seles said, shaking her head.

"Why is Dustin...?" Colette asked, slightly unsure of what was happening.

"It's got to be an illusion. There's no chance of these two being here," Zelos told the blond Chosen.

"Despite receiving your "all powerful" angel powers, you still don't see that it's really me, how sad," Dustin said to Colette.

"It's so sad. How did someone so unworthy become the Chosen? It's no wonder he went against his friends," Seles said about Zelos, with an evil smile on her face.

"You were born by mistake, Colette. Had you not be born, I would have never received the powers that made every human hate me. You're a poor Chosen who'll destroy both worlds," Dustin told her.

"I didn't..." Colette quietly started, but Dustin stopped her.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? Are you so sure? Besides my human life, other lives were lost because of you, because you valued your own life over everyone elses'," Dustin told her angrily.

"A Chosen who betrayed his friends and then came back because no one else would accept him, and a Chosen that hurt her loved one... a fitting end," Seles said about the two, with that evil grin again.

"Now, run if you can, honey! Be eaten by the darkness and fall to your death!" Dustin shouted at her as the two got pulled closer to the dark magic circle.

"Damnit! We're gonna be eaten by that monster unless we do something!" Zelos told Colette, as they started to run harder, but it was no use.

"No!" Colette shouted.

"Want me to help you out, sweetie?" Dustin asked Colette, with that chilling voice again.

"Beg for our forgiveness," Seles commanded them.

"And pledge loyalty to Cruxis," Dustin finished, then Mithos in his Yggdrasill form appeared, floating on a little magic rune above them all.

"That monster below will bestow eternal suffering upon you. If it devours you, you will neither live nor die. You will be trapped in the true darkness, tormented in isolation forever," Yggdrasill told them.

"Forever...?" Colette asked.

"I can save you. Join us and defeat Lloyd. Then it will be all over," Yggdrasill told the two.

"Lord Mithos will reunite the two worlds if you become the Goddess Martel, baby," Dustin explained to her, with a smug face.

"And he'll remove the title and the duties of the Chosen from you and transfer everything to me," Seles told Zelos.

"Seles... will be the Chosen?" Zelos questioned.

"Yes! What I've wanted more than anything else, the power of the Chosen! You'll let me have it, won't you? Just imagine, your life will finally have more meaning and value," Seles said to Zelos.

"All you have to do is pledge your allegiance to me. As soon as you do that, you will be saved from the shadow's grasp," Yggdrasill told the two.

"The world will be saved...?" Colette asked, slightly unsure whether it was the truth or not.

"Seles will become the Chosen..." Zelos quietly said, slightly happy.

"Listen to me, both of you!" Lloyd's voice shouted to them, and they were finally saved, thanks to their good friend Lloyd, and Colette was incredibly unsure whether that was the real Dustin or not, but then they fought The Fugitive, and went to save the others, and the next two were Presea and Regal, and when he got to their cell, he disappeared, but he unlocked it, freeing them, and another illusion appeared. The two saw Alicia, the last person that could ever be there.

"Alicia..." Presea said quietly.

"Impossible..." Regal said, slightly angry.

"Please wait. I'll take you to Lloyd," Alicia told them.

"It's an illusion! Alicia is... dead!" Regal yelled at the illusion.

"...Yes. She was murdered..." Presea said quietly, as she remembered her angers toward Regal.

"...Yes," Regal said.

"Then what am I, Presea? Even though I'm right here, breathing, my very own sister insists that I'm dead?" Alicia asked the girl.

"I..." Presea started, but couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to.

"It's true that I was murdered by Regal. But here I am, alive, in front of you. Isn't that enough?" Alicia asked her sister.

"It's only an illusion! be gone!" Regal shouted, but before he could attack the fake Alicia, Presea protected her.

"We... don't know for certain it's an illusion," Presea told the Lezareno Company president.

"You!" Regal shouted, but Presea drew her axe before he could do anything.

"Regal, I can't believe you'd try to kill me… I can't believe it…" Alicia said quietly, and so Presea and Regal got even more upset, but Lloyd stepped in and saved them, Mithos came and tried to convince them to join Cruxis, but it failed, and Alicia disappeared, they fought the next monster, The Judged, and headed to save the next group of friends, which happened to be Genis and Raine. And then when Genis and Raine were stuck in that weird cell, Virginia and the Mayor from Iselia appeared.

"Be careful. It's an illusion," Raine told her younger brother.

"You think I'm an illusion? This is exactly why everyone says half-elves are fools!" the mayor shouted.

"Raine. My pitiful child. A tainted child who only received half of my elven blood," Virginia said to her daughter.

"Half-elves have no place in this world!" mayor shouted at the boy.

"That's not true!" Genis argued at the mayor.

"It is because you are despicable halflings that I was chased out of Heimdall," Virginia told Raine.

"Then why did you give birth to us?" Raine asked her mother angrily.

"There probably was no choice. That's why you were thrown away," the mayor told her.

"Disappear from this world..." Virginia told the two.

"Die. There is no meaning for you to live," the mayor told the half-elves, and luckily Lloyd appeared, but so did Mithos, well not really, just his voice, and Lloyd destroyed that freaky mirror cell, and freed them, and Mithos appeared, but couldn't convince Raine and Genis to join Cruxis, so he left, and they fought The Neglected, and then they just had three more friends to find...

"Where are we?" Dustin asked Lyn and Kratos, as he saw the two, stuck with him inside of a cage made of pure mana.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're not out of this yet!" Kratos yelled to the two as they saw the two walls starting to close in, and the three saw Forcystus, Anna, Sheena, and Colette. And to make it easier on me, since I'm making this all up, I'll do each punishment, one at a time.

"Stuck in a bind, little brother?" Sheena asked the boy.

"Need my help, Dusty?" Colette asked smugly.

"S-Sheena...? Colette?" Dustin asked, unable to believe they were there.

"Even though you've become incredibly powerful, you still don't know that we're real, so, so sad..." Sheena said about the boy.

"No wonder you're an outcast. Among the people of Mizuho, humans, elves, half-elves, angels, and your own friends," Colette told him, which got him sad.

"I-I'm... not an outcast..." he told the two, trying to stay strong.

"Of course you are! How could someone like you not be? You aren't accepted by anyone, it was because of you, I almost got kicked out of Mizuho, just to protect you because you couldn't handle the truth!" Sheena said meanly to him.

"You are an outcast in our group because you are not normal. You are an outcast among humans because you are an angel. And you are an outcast among angels because you are a human. You don't belong anywhere, you will die from this wall like you were meant too," Colette explained to the boy.

"We can save you though, all you need to do is pledge loyalty to Cruxis, and help us defeat Lloyd," Sheena told her brother.

"I can be saved...?" Dustin questioned.

"Yes, Lord Mithos has promised to unite Slyvarant and Tethe'alla, but he needs your help to kill Lloyd," Colette said to him, and while Dustin is in his conflict, let's see what's happening to Kratos...

"Anna...? It can't be!" Kratos tried to convince himself, but knew that she was still there.

"I see that being away from civilization for so long has taken away your ability to see what is in front of you," Anna said to him meanly.

"I... I know it's not you! Anna is... dead..." Kratos said weakly.

"You can't accept the fact that you were an outcast. Your wife doesn't accept you, your son doesn't accept you, the Seraphim don't accept you, no one will ever accept you!" she explained to him.

"I'm... not accepted...?" Kratos quietly asked himself.

"You can be saved, all you need to do is join Cruxis again, and kill your son," Anna told him.

"I"ll be saved?" he questioned, unsure of the deal, thinking it wouldn't happen, and of course, he was right.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill will unite Slyvarant and Tethe'alla, and revive me, but you have to kill Lloyd in order for him to do so," Anna explained, and for now, let's see how Lyn's doing.

"Forcystus?" Lyn shouted, very surprised of him being there, since she knew the others killed him.

"I see being outcasted from the world for so long has caused you to turn a blind eye to what is right in front of you," Forcystus said to her.

"I'm... I'm not an outcast!" she shouted at him.

"Of course you are, you aren't accepted by the humans because you are an angel (how come when he says it about Lyn, it sounds like a pickup line? Maybe it's just me...), and you aren't accepted by the angels because you are one of the damned!" he explained to her.

"I... I..." was all she could say.

"You killed your mother. After that, your sister and your brother didn't want to be near you, why do you think you haven't seen them for so long?" he questioned her.

"It wasn't my fault she died..." she said weakly.

"Do not worry, dear girl. Lord Yggdrasill can save you, he will reunite the two worlds if you kill Lloyd, he'll also promise to take away your damned Cruxis Crystal, and save you from this wall," Forcystus explained to her.

"I'll be saved?" she asked.

"Yes, but all he needs is Lloyd dead for him to save everyone," Forcystus said to her, and sadly for the three, the wall was getting closer, but Zelos, Sheena, Lloyd, and Colette saved them, by telling them it was a fake wall, so Kratos broke the cage, and they ran through the wall, being united with their friends, and they found a jewel heart, that was broken in half, to tell them they have a chance to be accepted (or some large moral life lesson like that), then they fought The Outcast, and got to Vinheim.

**Vinheim**

The group was standing, right in front of Mithos, who had awoked and went to his youth form, and had his Cruxis Crystal back, was ready to fight them all, they had all been riled up from what he did to them earlier, but Lloyd, Dustin, and Kratos were really angry.

"Get ready for a fight, Yggdrasill!" Lloyd shouted.

"I promise now, to avenge Anna, with my blade!" Kratos said angrily.

"I've been waitin' for this day, even if I have to die soon after, I know it'll all be good once you're dead!" Dustin yelled, and the group fought him, and his lifeless being form, then Lloyd destroyed his Cruxis Crystal, then they appeared outside of the destroyed tower, and Lloyd stopped the Great Seed from leaving, because the land didn't have enough mana after Origin turned the worlds into one world.

**The End...**

Whoa, whoa, whoa, we just can't end like that, we have to show the aftermath of each person. Lyn went back to Asgard to help her younger brother, who's sick, luckily he got better, and she now resides in Meltokio with her brother and sister, and thanks to Zelos, she always has a place to live there. Dustin went back to Iselia with Colette, and met Frank and Phaidra, who took a liking to the boy really quick, but not before he helped Presea rebuild Ozette. Regal went back to the Lezareno Company to help rebuild the cities across the new world. Presea went back to rebuild the destroyed Ozette, and with Dustin's help they got it done quickly, and she went to all the small towns, to fix the devastation. Raine and Genis went on a journey to stop discrimination. Colette went back with Dustin to Iselia, where her father and grandmother wee incredibly ecstatic to see her, and since the mayor was gone and not mayor anymore, she became mayor. Sheena moved the people of Mizuho to the Sylvarant continents, and she made sure to take care of her grandfather, who woke up soon after the journey ended. Zelos made sure to send emmissaries of peace instead of emmissaries of death out to the new towns and cities, it went over well too. Kratos went to stay with Derris-Kharlan, to oversee wherever it went. Yuan, we can't forget about Yuan, he disappeared, but offered leadership of the Renegades to Dustin, who promptly said he'd think about it. And finally, Lloyd, he went with Sheena to destroy all the exspheres, which Dustin didn't like at first, but let her go anyways.

**The True End...**

**Me: Ok, it's done, the second story will be on soon, after I figure out which plot to do, also, be on the lookout for My Name is Dustin, a side series where Dustin plays Earl, and tries to do good with karma. That's it, you can all go home now, I'm serious, leave, go home, there isn't anything else to see.**


End file.
